MENMA
by adi-Benzes
Summary: Di dunia sunyi penuh kemorat-maritan, Menma memburu dan mengumpulkan kekuatan. Targetnya adalah Madara, iblis dari segala iblis. Namun iblis Madara hanyalah satu anak tangga, masih ada anak tangga lain yang harus Menma daki.
1. Chapter 1

Madara kabur melintasi gurun pasir, dan Menma mengikuti.

Gurun itu adalah perwujudan sempurna dari seluruh gurun, luas membentang ke segela penjuru. Putih menyilaukan dan kering menyiksa menghisap kehidupan. Ada bayangan samar di kejahuan, seperti gunung, mungkin juga hanya tipuan mata. Tidak ada kebahagian di tempat ini kecuali mimpi buruk dan kematian. Sesekali ada rambu tua menunjukkan arah desa Suna, dulunya ini merupakan jalur perdagangan yang sering digunakan oleh Suna dan Kiri ketika masih bersahabat Dilalui oleh pedagang karena letaknya dekat pesisir dan jauh dari mata-mata jahil Konoha. Tapi itu dulu, kini jalur itu mati seiring persahabatan yang belum membaik akibat perang. Perang membawa bencana.

Menma seasaat merasa pening, sensasi oleng yang membuat dirinya merasa lemah, tidak berdaya. Perasaan itu berlalu dan sama seperti masa lalunya, dia kembali melangkah, melanjutkan. Dia menempuh kilometer demi kilometer tanpa emosi, tanpa bergegas dan juga tidak malas-malasan. Perbekalan di gulungan masih ada, terpenting air. Jikapun habis dia bisa menggunakan _suiton_, meski air dari jutsu kadang terasa aneh. Dia telah mengalami kemajuan mengontrol cakra tertentu yang membuatnya bisa bertahan tanpa makanan, toh dia punya Kurama yang bisa diajak negosiasi. Tapi meski kontrolnya mencapai level maksimum dibanding para biksu kuil api, tidak ada apa-apanya. Konon para biksu bisa hidup tanpa makan dan minum berbulan-bulan hinga bertahun-tahun, dia bisa merasa tenang jika dia biksu, tidak perlu lagi memusingkan salah satu dasar nafsu manusia. Namun, dia bukan biksu, bukan pula pengikut dewi kelinci, dan tidak menganggap dirinya suci sama sekali. Hanya seorang _nin _buron, pengelana yang melintang buana yang sedang membutuhkan air. Tapi Menma puas sekarang, dia tidak haus meski gurun ini mengkhinatinya, Suna masih jauh tapi dia bisa beradaptasi dengan baik.

Selain Jubah hitam polos dan topeng putih _kitsune_, yang menarik dari penampilan Menma adalah sepasang pedang. Itu bukan hanya sekedar pedang biasa, melainkan _Kiba _yang seperti artinya yaitu dua pasang bilah pedang berbentuk taring yang masing-masing memiliki duri, pedang itu mampu menciptakan petir meski penggunannya bukan ahli _raiton_, yang menjadikannya pedang tertajam dari tujuh pedang. Adapun Menma belum pernah sekalipun menggunakannya, hanya bertengger di bahunya saja. dia mendapatkannya ketika melewati Kota Azami.

Dia mendaki bukit pasir (sebenarnya tanahnya cukup padat) yang menanjak landai, diterpa angin debu menjengkelkan Menma menemukan sisa api unggun kecil bekas ditendang di sisi bukit terlindung dari angin. Tanda-tanda seperti ini, artinya Menma dijalan yang benar dan juga menunjukan fakta kalau Madara bukanlah hantu, dia punya fisik karena menyalakan api unggun dan ada sisa-saia tulang berserakan yang mudah luput dari pandangan.

Targetnya berburu babi pasir. Ada aroma ganja juga, mungkin dia menggunakannya sebagai bahan api unggun. Apakah Madara juga mengonsumsi ganja itu seperti permen? Menma kurang tahu, tapi ganja bukan barang bagus, aromannya memikat dan mangacaukan ketajaman insting _shinobi_, membuatnya mudah menjadi target.

Tapi para pengelana _gypsi_ pernah berkata kalau ganja bisa membuatmu melihat roh-roh bekerja. Menma pernah berkelana bersama rombongn mereka, bukan kaum menyenangkan tapi ramah kalau memberi daging. Menma tidak percaya roh-roh, tapi _gypsi_ iya dan Menma mau tak mau melihat mereka menggunakan sihir itu. _mungkin Madara menggunakannya, seperti kaum gypsi?_

Sisa ganja itu membekas seperti menyerupai pola, _sandi_? Apa Madara sengaja meninggalkan pesan untuknya? Seperti _jaga jarak bung_, _akhir dari perjalanamu_ atau mungkin _ayo tangkap aku_. Tapi itu semua tidak penting meski jika benar Madara meninggalkan pesan. Menma tidak berminat pada pesan. Yang penting adalah jejak api unggun itu dan bukti kalau jarak mereka semakin pendek. Menma yakin itu, dia tidak bisa menjelaskannya, tapi yakin. _Mungkin karena kebencian Kurama pada Madara, sehingga emosi itu meresap hingga bagian terkecil dirinya_, Itu bisa jadi. Lalu Menma ingat salah satu perkataan orang-orang gypsi, _ada kekuatan yang sangat besar di luar manusia, itulah yang mengatur kehidupan kita, kalau kita punya tujuan, kekuatan itu akan memberikan jalan_.

Tidak ada jejak lain. Angin berhembus membawa udara kering. Tidak ada tinja, mungkin Madara membakarnya atau menguburnya. Tak ada, hanya api unggun dan arah barat daya yang ujungnya adalah salah satu desa dari lima desa ninja tersembunyi.

Menma duduk dan minum seteguk dari kantong air. Dia mengingat waktu ketika dia merasa pening dan tidak berdaya, bertanya-tanya apa maknanya? Rasa kelelahan itu mirip sewaktu dia masih jadi penduduk Konoha, rasa memuakkan dan menjengkelkan.

Tapi itu masa lalu. _Iya itu masa lalu_.

Anehnya, rasa itu begitu nyata dan masa lalu seperti masa kini. Menma memindai gurun lalu menengadah matahari, yang kini tergelincir jauh di barat, sebenarnya tidak tepat di barat. Dia bangkit, mengambil kayu ranting untuk apinya sendiri. Menma selalu menyediakan banyak ranting dalam gulungan penyimpannya, ketika ranting itu habis dia akan membelinya sewaktu singgah di salah satu desa. Di tempat yang sama Madara pernah bermalam, Menma menyalakan api unggun.

Malam itu Menma hanya duduk memandang api. Pedang duo _Kiba_ ditanamkan di sampingnya begitu saja. sewaktu dia mengambilnya, Menma bermaksud untuk menjualnya. Pedang itu sebenarnya tidak begitu menarik minatnya, dia kurang ahli ilmu _Kenjutsu_. Sewaktu di Azami, Menma mengambilnya tanpa pikir panjang, dia hanya tahu itu pedang hebat, tapi dia tidak memikirkan untuk apa. Menma benci mempunyai benda yang tidak berguna untuknya, hanya beban.

Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, Menma masih belum membutuhkan uang juga. Jadi mungkin dia akan menjualnya nanti, atau kalau di sepanjang waktu itu, Menma akan memikrikan masa depan _Kiba_ nantinya.

Dia berbaring melawan angin dari api kecilnya, membiarkan asap itu mengepul ke arah gurun.

Di atas, bintang tidak berkelap-kelip, hanya diam saja disana. Berjuta-juta benda langit yang memusingkan, sewaktu dia memperhatikan langit, ada bintang jatuh melintas. Dulu orang-orang dewasa menyuruh anak-anak memanjatkan impian kalau melihat bintang jatuh, Menma juga termasuk anak-anak yang disuruh. Tapi dia tidak memanjatkan mimpinya sekarang. Menma percaya mimpi bukan untuk diratapi di depan bintang jatuh, mimpi itu diburu sampai tertangkap.

Sewaktu Menma menutup mata, dia melihat sosok wanita berambut merah tengah duduk di ayunan. Menma sering melihat bayangan seperti ini, selalu melihat punggung wanita itu dari kejahuan. Wanita itu juga tidak pernah berbalik, hanya duduk disana memandang bagunan akademi ninja Konoha. Ada pancaran kekuatan dari wanita merah itu, sebuah energi hangat yang selalu membuat Menma merasa nyaman. Dia selalu lama-lama menikmati pemandangan itu, _seorang wanita berambut merah duduk di ayunan memandangi akademi ninja Konoha_. Menma tidak pernah melangkah mendekat atau ingin mencari tahu wajahnya. Entah kenapa kalau dia melakukan itu, ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

Api unggun menari-nari mengikuti angin malam gurun. Kedua mata Menma masih tertutup, namun kini yang dilihatnya bukan sosok wanita di ayunan berambut merah, melainkan sebuah sel besar di dalam ruangan gelap yang dimana-mana ada air tergenang. Menma berdiri menatap makhluk dalam sangkar. Sangat aneh, makhluk yang ditakuti oleh banyak orang, kini tengah tertidur pulas seperti bayi tidak berdaya.

Menma mendekat hanya sebatas dinding sel, menyentuhnya, dia bisa merasakan dinginnya besi yang menyegel _Bijuu_ tersebut.

"Hei Kurama,"

Tentu saja _Bijuu_ itu tidak menjawab. Rubah itu hanya tertidur dengan napas sedikit berat yang teratur. Telinga panjangnya begerak sebentar lalu kembali terkulai ketika Menma memanggilnya, dia melihat itu dan sedikit tersenyum. Mungkin membiarkan rubah itu tidur jauh lebih baik, belum lagi dia berhutang permintaan maaf.

Menma meninggalkan mindscape sel Kurama, menelusuri lorong yang mirip gorong-gorong. Sewaktu pertama kesini, hawa lorong itu begitu dingin seakan tidak ada udara disana. Tempatnya juga gelap dan kurang nyaman, tapi justru ketidaknyamanan itu membuat Menma merasa betah lama-lama disini. Dibanding kelelahan mengejar Madara di dunia nyata, berjalan tanpa arah di dalam Mindscapenya jauh lebih baik.

Dia melanngkah memasuki percabangan lorong baru. Dibanding lorong yang lain, disini tidak ada air menggenang, suasananya juga lebih terang meski masih tetap dingin dan mencekik. Yang paling menonjol adalah lapisang dinding berlendir ungu. Lendir-lendir itu nampak hidup di mata Menma. Semakin masuk kedalam, Menma mencium bau yang mengingatkannya pada apotik, baunya penuh obat-obatan yang memusingikan kepala. Berbeda dengan aroma ganja, meski sama-sama membuat pusing, aroma itu tidak membuat dia berimajinasi bodoh atau melihat roh-roh. Lagipula dia sekarang ada di dalam kepalanya, untuk apa juga dia bermimpi di dalam kepalanya sendiri?

Tiba di ujung lorong, Menma melihat jaring-jaring lengket berlendir tersebar dimana-mana. Sama seperti kurungan Kurama, ujunganya terdapat kegelapan tanpa batas. Jika sel Kurama nyaman untuk tidur menurut Menma, disini lebih seperti labiran penuh laba-laba menunggu mangsa.

Meski Menma tahu bukan laba-laba yang tinggal disini.

"Jadi bagaimana tempatnya? Nyaman?" Menma membuka obrolan.

"Tidak buruk, meski masih baik gua lamaku." Suara itu seperti berasal dari mana-mana. Menma tidak menemukan pemilik suara, tapi dia tidak terlalu memusingkannya.

"Santai saja kawan, memang beradapatasi di tempat baru butuh proses."

Suara itu tidak menjawab, samar-samar Menma mendengar dengusan.

"Bagaimana kabar rubah? Dia masih belum bangun?"

"Sayang sekali dia masih belum pulih benar. mungkin butuh waktu beberapa hari."

"Ya tak masalah sebenarnya untuku sih, lagipula aku juga tidak berminat bertemu dia dalam waktu dekat. Nah kamu juga, aku tidak ingin mengobrol sekarang."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, kawan."

"Ya-ya sesukamu saja."

"Selamat bersenang-senang, Saiken."

Dan Menma tersadar sejanak di dunia aslinya, lalu menutup mata kembali. Kali ini dia benar-benar tertdiur.

**(II)**

Dia turun dari bukit terakhir sudah dua hari Menma tidak menemukan hal lain selain gurun dan gurun. Jalur ini memang sudah dilupakan, jadi tak heran orang tidak banyak yang tahu. Tapi keuntungan dari jalur ini adalah minimnya pengawasan ninja pasir dibanding jalur lainnya, banyak bandit yang sering memakai jalur ini, biasanya mereka adalah bandit kelas tinggi yang berani megambil resiko melawan ganasnya gurun bagian selatan. Adapun Suna yang jarang mengirim _shinobi_nya kesini karena percaya alam sudah melakukan tugasnya disini.

Sewaktu Menma menemukan sebuah gubuk, dia berpikir orang-orang yang tinggal disana adalah masyarakat terbuang, seperti penderita lepra, orang gila setelah perang dan yang dianggap cacat oleh masyarakat. Tapi betepa mengejutkannya, si pemilik gubuk adalah laki-laki tua yang mengingatkan Menma pada sosok _Sandaime_ dulu. Meski tua, dia kelihatan tidak punya masalah dengan fisiknya. Laki-laki tua itu sedang menyiangi tanaman jagung kurus dengan semangat menggebu-gebu. Gubuk itu dibangun di area Oasis, tapi itu tidak menjelaskan bagaimana bisa jagung tumbuh disana. Mata airnya tidak begitu luas, namun Menma bisa mencium kesegaran airnya. Ketika Menma mendekat, si pemukim mengangkat kepalanya, mata tuanya lansung mendelik tepat pada Menma. Pemukim itu tidak bersenjata, pakiannya juga kelihatan seperti warga sipil biasa, tapi Menma bisa merasakan aliran cakra terlatih yang menandakan dia seorang _shinobi_. Laki-laki tua itu mengangkat tagan sekilas untuk menyapa Menma, lalu kembali membungkuk ke jagung, mencabuti hama-hama peganggu.

Menma perlahan menuruti bukit. Dia berhenti sejenak di pinggir petak jagung. Semakin dekat, keajaiban itu semakin bertambah ajaib, Menma terpukau dengan tanaman itu.

"Kebun yang hebat."

"Tentu saja pengelana," jawab si pemukim, kemudian berdiri. Dia mengamati Menma tanpa takut. Wajah keriputnya justru terkesan mengintimidasi, kedua matanya menatap dari ujung ke ujung, tanpa memberi celah,mencari seluruh informasi yang bisa didapat.

"Tidak banyak yang tersedia jika kamu mencari bekal disini."

"Aku akan membayar, dan kupikir jagung mu sudah siap panen."

"Memang, tapi itu milik Suna."

"Cukup air dan semalam berteduh sudah baik."

"Hanya bercanda nyona, hanya berecanda." Lalu dia tertawa terbaak-bahak.

"Apa anda melihat seorang laki-laki melewati jalan yang saya pakai," Menma menunjuk arah jalan di bealakang yang dia lalui.

"Dengar bung, jalan ini jarang dipakai karena kondisinya belum monster pasir seperti ular raksasa. Mereka yang datang kesini bisa dihitung dengan hitungan jari, dan dari orang-orang itu saja, rumah ini sudah dijadikan gubuk persirahatan. Dan aku punya ingatan baik soal orang-orang yang melewati tanah ini. Jadi apa katamu? Laki-laki?"

"Ya, dan dia memakai topeng spiral orange dan kadang identitasnya memamkai jubah corak awan merah."

"Dia memang kesini mengisi perbekalan dan membeli kurma dalam jumlah banyak. Dia mengatakan kalau majikannya suka kurma. Kamu suka kurma?"

Menma menggeleng.

"Sayang... buah itu enak padahal. Tapi seperti kata-katamu dia memang lewat sini."

Mereka berdua saling memandang sejenak tanpa suara, lalu si pemukim menjulurkan tangan. "Namaku Kosuke."

Menma ragu awalnya, tapi akhirnya melepas topengnya. Wajah remaja yang mungkin berusia 17 tahun.

"Menma."

Si pemukim kembali melihat dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Nah Menma-kun, kamu pasti sungguh remaja nekat, pergi seorang diri melewati jalur ekstrim ini. Bahkan jika kamu seorang ninjapun, sendiran ke mari bukan pilihan yang bijaksana."

"Apa anda keberatan dengan itu?"

"Oh sama sekali tidak. Aku Cuma orang tua bisa. Aku tidak punya hak untuk menghakimi seseorang. Bahkan jika dia _nukenin_ level S pun, aku akan tetap menyapanya."

Menma sadar, laki-laki tua itu tahu siapa dirinya. Bukan karena dia menyebut namanya, sejak awal laki-laki itu sudah tahu Menma. Bisa mudah dirasakan dari naiknya tekanan cakra miliknya. Apakah dia harus dihabisi? Itu tidak sulit, meski ada yang aneh dari laki-laki itu, Menma yakin dia bisa melenyapkan pria ini. Tapi Menma sadar itu bukan tindakan yang tepat, setidaknya untuk sekarang.

"Anda bukan dari sini, nada anda, itu dialek orang Konoha."

"Ada yang salah dengan itu Menma-kun? Kalau aku dari Konoha?"

"Tidak juga," Menma menjawab.

"Begus, asal bukan masalah penting sekarang. Yang ingin kamu tahu adalah mencari identitas bertopeng spiral ini bukan?

"Benar, Sudah sejak berapa lama dia lewat?"

Kosuke mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, waktu gurun sukar dipredikisi, disini hanya ada siang dan malam, itupun jika penyakit usiaku tidak kumat, kadang tanpa sadar aku bisa tidur seharian. Tapi aku ingat jika itu setelah dua kali Matahari terbit, jadi mungkin dua hari, tapi bisa lebih. Entah juga."

"Apakah dia singgah?"

"Ya, dia makan bersamaku, memuji masakanku."

Menma berdiri dan merasakan geteran aneh. "apa yang kalian obrolkan?"

"Banyak, hal-hal yang terjadi diluar sana, kau tahu aku sudah tua dan tidak bisa begerak aktif untuk berkeliling. Dan oh, dia banyak bercerita soal Konoha dan betapa senangnya aku dia menceritakan masa-masa ketika perang shinobi pertama, ketika _Nindaime_ masih memimpin. Dia juga bertanya tentang asal usulku, caraku hidup hingga sekarang dan alasan aku hidup sendirian di gurun ini. Dia benar-benar teman enak untuk ngobrol." Dia berhenti sejanak. Dan satu-satunya suara adalah angin kencang. "_Dia Madara?_"

"Bisa jadi."

Kosuke mengangguk pelan. "Sudah kuduga, darah Uchihanya sempat aku cium, kau tahu nak, orang-orang bermata merah itu punya ciri khas yang sangat bisa dikenali. Aroma darah selalu ada sekitar Uchiha, dan Madara ini... ya bagaimana mengatakannya ya, aneh?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

Mereka saling memandang, dengan perasaan yang baru muncul tiba-tiba diantara mereka. Ketegengan yang sempat muncul di awal tadi, mulai meredup. Meski Kosuke tahu Menma adalah Jinchurki buronan S konoha, meski Menma tahu Kosuke adalah shinobi Konoha yang tidak boleh diremehkan.

"Kau pasti ingin mengisi air. Kau bisa mengisinya di danu Oasis di sana."

Menma berjalan, megambil lankah berputar ke belakang gubuk. Danau itu memang tidak begitu besar, Airnya tenang dan sedikit hangat namun anehnya segar ketika mengalir dalam kerongkongan Menma. Saat dia sedang mengisi kantong air, Menma mengamati seberapa dalam air danau ini.

Sebagai ahli _suiton_, meski usianya masih 17, Menma tidak perlu mengandalkan sumber air untuk mengaktfikan jurus, berterima kasih pada Kurama dan gudang cakranya yang melimpah, cukup pelatihan intens, dimanapun dia bisa menggunakan _ninjutsu_nya. Adapun danau ini, Menma punya satu jutsu yang bisa melenyapkan laki-laki tua itu dengan mudah, dia akan menenggelamkannya dan gurun terpencil ini akan mempermudah proses kematiannya. Namun dia menyukai si pemukim itu, jadi dia mengisi banyak-banyak kantung air dan melenyapkan pikiran itu dari benaknya. Kadang Dewa punya cara-cara aneh menyelamatkan manusia.

Ketika dia masuk dalam gubuk lewat pintu belakang, rupanya gubuk itu sendiri berada di dalam bawah tanah, dirancang menangkap dan mengurung kesejukan udara malam. Menma menemukan dua piring disiapkan di atas meja kecil dekat perapian. Beberapa bongol jagung yang harum berkat mentega dan daging babi dari lemari penyimpanan dikeluarkan untuk dijadikan bahan sup. Ada juga beberapa kue manis, bentuknya seperti dango juga tersaji. Namun yang paling menggugah selera Menma adalah bir dingin. Entah sudah berapa hari Menma tidak merasakan nikmat sebuah bir.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa mendapatkan ini semua?"

"Jagung kutanam sendiri dan sisanya kudapat dari pedagang narkoba."

"Banyak yang lewati sini?"

"Oh sangat banyak, lagipula bisnis narkoba cukup subur di negeri angin akhir-akhir ini.

"Akan kubayar semuannya."

Kosuke tidak mengangkat kepala. "Oase itu punya siapapun selama dia bisa sopan dan menghargai orang lain. Jagung-jagung tumbuh berkat dewi tanah yang menyuburkan gurun tandus."

Menma mendengus tertawa. "Tapi Konoha menyembah leluhur api. Mereka percaya orang yang sudah mati bergabung dengan api untuk menjaga kehidupan mereka."

"Oh kau harus banyak menyembah dewa supaya bisa hidup di dunia semcam ini nak, dan sejujurnya aku tidak yakin soal prinsip leluhur api Konoha."

"Kenapa?"

"Anehnya dewa Uchiha juga punya prinsip yang sama."

Menma duduk sambil bersandar di dinding kasar lalu memejamkan mata. Beberapa lama kemudian, wangi jagung panggang sampai ke hidungnya. Terdengar bunyi desis minyak saat daging yang ditumis sentengah matang dicampur dengan air. Kelincahan Kosuke memasak membuat Menma kagum, meski memasak mungkin pekerjaan sederhana, Menma lebih percaya mereka yang ahli ketimbang coba-coba. Bagi dia, makan makanan mentahan (dibuat oleh tangan amatir) sama saja menangisi sesuatu tanpa bertindak untuk tidak menangis lagi.

Dia merasa mengantuk, aroma masakan seperti lagu pengantar tidur di telinganya. Menma sudah berjam-jam terjaga sejak meninggalkan Azami, dia memang tertidur, tapi tidak pernah menurunkan penjagaannya. Disini, di rumah Kosuke, anehnya Menma seperti anak kecil yang berhasil kembali ke rumah setelah tersesat di dalam hutan dipenuhi monster lapar. Kehidupan mempunyai batas, seberapa kuat seseorang akan ada batas yang pasti tidak bisa dilampaui, Kurama berkali-kali mengatakan itu, _jika kamu lelah maka kamu harus tidur, memaksakan diri hanya membuatmu terpancing umpan yang disebut kematian_.

Dulu Menma pernah berpikir kalau dia bisa melakukan apapun yang dia mau. Sewaktu kecil, dia pikir asal dia mau melakukannya dia akan bisa memperolehnya. Namun dunia tidak bekerja seperti itu, dia memang bisa mencapai apapun, _tapi itu perlu tangan-tangan lain dan Kosuke sekarang adalah tangan untuk membantunya_.

_Srutt, Srutt, Srutttt..._

Menma bisa mendengar Saiken menyeret tubuhnya meninggalkan lendir di sepenjuru dinding lorong, melata seperti ular diantara jaring-jaring lengket yang menjebak. Bijuu ekor enam itu mungkin mau hidup di dalam tubuhnya, tapi Menma masih belum mendapatkan kesetiannya, _belum_, semua butuh proses seperti yang dia lakukan dengan Kurama.

_Kau pasti akan menemukan Madara_. Tentu dia pasti menemukannya, sama seperti ucapan penduduk Azami yang dia bantai. Madara menggunakan teknik yang bisa membangkitkan orang mati yang kebetulan dulu Jinchuriki ekor enam demi menyenangkan seorang perempuan, tapi perempuan itu bodoh, terbutakan cinta tanpa melihat realita di depan mata. _Dan Menma harus membereskan sisa keegoisan wanita bodoh_.

_Kau bukan siapa-siapa, Menma_.

Ya aku memang bukan siapa-siapa, Menma mendongak menatap Kurama menyeringai sombong.

_Tapi kita berdua bisa melakukannnya. Hanya kita berdua_.

Menma terlelap.

**(III)**

Malam itu badai gurun mengamuk ganas. Sungguh anomali mengesankan, ketika siang langit bersinar cerah dan malam berganti badai, tapi itulah gurun, sama seperti emosi manusia yang mudah bergonta-ganti. Menma juga sama, tadinya dia tidak merasakan apapun dengan Kosuke, sekarang di matanya laki-laki tua itu layak mendapatkan tempat di hatinya. Jarang orang bisa membuat Menma terkesan.

Menma makan dengan lahap dan cepat, minum empat gelas bir. Kosuke hanya makan sedikit tapi banyak meneguk bir dibanding Menma, laki-laki itu rupanya tipe yang tidak mudah mabuk. Kosuke mengambil sebuah gulungan dari peti tua tak jauh dari perapian, gulungan itu kecil dan kelihatan kusam, ada kanji air di sampul luarnya. Laki-laki itu membawanya dengan hati-hati seakan-akan itu adalah harta karun yang tak ternilai, dan memang bagi Kosuke itu sangat tidak ternilai harganya.

"Ini satu-satunya warisan yang kudapat dari Nindaime Hokage, lihatlah."

"Boleh?"

Kosuke mengangguk dan Menma menyambut dengan bersemangat.

Boleh jadi gulungan itu kelihatan kusam, tapi catatan di dalamnya terjaga. Kertas itu dibuat dari Pohon Senju, Menma pernah tahu kalau kayu pohon itu paling kuat diantara banyak jenis kayu. Dulu sewaktu dunia baru terbentuk setelah lamanya perang saudara, Konoha kebanjiran order pohon yang hanya tumbuh di wilayah kekuasaan Senju. Menma sekali melihat benda yang dibuat dari kayu pohon itu, sebuah ukiran naga antik yang dimiliki salah satu Damyo negeri Air.

Menma membaca dengan teliti, hampir semua catatan di gulungan itu hanya berisi teknik _suiton_ yang semuanya sudah dikuasai Menma, namun kerumitan kanji itulah yang menjadi daya tariknya.

_Sekarang, _pikir Menma menutup gulungan itu lalu menyerahkannya kembali ke Kosuke. _Sekarang pertanyaan akan dimulai._

Tetapi, Kosuke tidak bertanya apa-apa. dia mengambil tembakau dari kantung yang dia simpan di balik bajunya lalu menghisapnya dengan gaya seperti seniman yang sedang mencari gagasan. Asap-asap bulat melayang di udara bergabung dengan udara dingin di dalam gubuk. Kembali Kosuke menghisap tembakau, dia sepertinya sedang pergi meninggalkan raganya untuk bertualang ke tempat paling jauh dalam pikirannya.

Menma tiba-tiba merasa jantungnya diremat oleh sesuatu. Tidak ada rasa sakit, tapi kegelisahaan menghantui dirinya. Dia melihat sosok Madara tersenyum mengejek, merapalkan jutsu yang awalnya tidak menimbulkan apa-apa. namun beberapa detik kemudian, dia memuntahkan sesuatu, atau tepatnya sesuatu berusaha keluar dari mulutnya.

Itu Kurama, ya rubah ekor sembilan namun dalam bentuk yang lebih kecil dengan bulu basah terkena liur. Makhluk itu menggeliat lalu mengebaskan bulunya, dia sama sekali tidak berbalik melihat Menma dan berjalan ke Madara seperti seekor kucing menjawab panggilan tuannya. Dan ketika Kurama meloncat lalu duduk di bahu Madara, dia melihat mata merah terkutuk itu kini ada di kedua mata _Bijuu _terkuat. Sepasang Magekyou sama dengan milik Madara yang mengejek dirinya.

_Kau bukan siapa-siapa tanpa kami berdua._

_Kau hanya anak yang tidak diinginkan siapapun_.

Menma tersentak seolah dipukul. Di depannya bukan Madara atau Kurama yang mengolok-oloknya, hanya Kosuke duduk menghisap Tembakau menatapnya balik.

"Kau pernah ke Azami?" tanya Menma sekonyong-konyong.

"Pernah, pelacur disana enak. Murah juga. Kota itu kecil tapi jauh lebih besar menyimpan kebusukan dibanding kota besar. Apapun yang tidak kau temukan ada disana kalau kamu berani bermain dengan iblis." Dia berhenti sejenak. "Aku kesana ketika panenku lebih banyak dari biasannya, menghabiskan uang penjualannya untuk sake dan perempuan."

"Kau suka tinggal di kota?"

"Tidak, terlalu banyak yang ikut campur."

"disana ada pemuja dewi kelinci, aku nyaris terbunuh karena itu."

"Sungguh?"

"Ya, ada manusia yang dibangkitkan lagi oleh Madara, atau apapun itu. sepertinya itu jutsu Edo-tensei."

"Aku tahu itu, itu jutsu yang dibuat oleh guruku. Meskipun kelihatannya tidak manusiawi, tapi kita terlanjur hidup di neraka, remeh temeh semacam itu urusan belakangan," Kosuke meniup asap tembakau, seolah-olah itu mainan. "dan orang-orang yang menggunakan setelahnnya adalah sampah."

"Kau benar."

Mereka saling memandang dalam bayangan.

_Nah kau pasti ingin bertanya bukan?_

Tapi Kosuke tetap tidak bertanya apa-apa. tembakaunya kelihatan sudah habis, tapi dia tidak kelihatan ingin menambahnya.

"Bolehkan aku menceritakan sesuatu? Biasanya aku kurang suka bercerita..."

"Kadang-kadang berbicara bisa membantu. Aku bersedia mendengar."

Menma membungkam pikiran meresahkan yang sejak tadi meracuninya seperti batang cemara. Bayangan Kurama yang mengkhiantinya, atau Kosuke yang sebenanrnya Anbu Konoha yang sedang mengejarnya, atau sebenanrya semua ini cara Madara sialan itu membunuhnya pelan-pelan...

Tidak, itu hanya suara jeritan Naruto kecil yang ketakutan, naif dan lemah. Naruto sudah mati sekarang hanya ada Menma di dunia ini. Menma menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Apa kamu sudah percaya aku tidak berniat membunuhmu?"

"Aku pernah berpikir untuk menghabisimu tadi, tapi benar kamu ingin membunuhku?"

"Kalaupun benar, aku tidak tahu."

Jawaban yang membingungkan, tapi Menma tidak memperdulikan. "Jadi Azami?"

"Ya, aku terakhir kesana tiga bulan lalu. Bagaimana keadaanya sekarang? Semakin penuh dosa di sepanjang jalan?"

"Kota itu lenyap. Tak ada Azami berikutnya. Aku membunuh mereka, menghancurkan harapkan gadis tolol, mengambil semuannya."

Kosuke mengangguk. Mengusap janggutnya meski tidak ada satupun yang tumbuh disana. "Jadi kamu sekarang sudah jadi Jinchuriki dengan dua bijuu ya? Aku belum pernah mendengar hal semacam itu."

"Ya, dan aku bisa melenyapkan kota lain dengan mudah jika mau. Bagaimana kalau aku menghancurkan Konoha berikutnya?"

"Maka lakukanlah, meskipun aku menguasai teknik-teknik mematikan, mengemis sambil mencium kakimu, Konoha pasti bakalan hancur di tangamu."

Menma memejamkan mata. Benaknya berpusar.

"_Siapa kau ini sebenarnya?_"

"Hanya manusia, yang mungkin bisa mendengarkan suatu kisah hebat sebelum mati menjemput entah kapan."

Menma heran, hanya dengan kata-kata dari mulut Kosuke pikirannya kembali jernih. Dia mulai bercerita sepenggal-penggal, sekali diam cukup lama sebelum melanjutkan kisahnya. Kosuke hanya duduk mendegarkan hingga cerita itu habis saat malam semakin larut. Hanya ada suara Menma dan desis api memakan kayu. Inilah kisah kematian kota Azami.


	2. Chapter 2

Dataran hutan mulai terkikis pelan-pelan berganti tanah padang rumput kering miskin. Di sisi kirinya, laut masih biru maha luas memantulkan matahari sore yang mengkilap. Jalur selatan yang sepanjang liuk seperti ular terus menempel sisi daratan hingga menembus perbatasan negeri air dan angin. Tinggal satu lagi kota, Menma akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk negeri air yang melodramatis.

Sejak meninggalkan Toku Menma tidak menemukan rumah-rumah nelayan, memang menurut peta Toku adalah kota terakhir, namun sebenarnya ada Azami yang sengaja dilupakan karena keunikan kota itu sendiri. Cahaya kota dari kejahuan menuntun Menma, sebuah kota yang dikenal pusat dosa karena banyaknya pedagang narkoba tinggal disana. Itu juga yang mengakibatkan jalur selatan dijauhi, siapapu tahu perang kartel narkoba adalah mimpi buruk para pengelana. Tapi bagi orang-orang seperti Menma yang namannya dicap sebagai _nukenin_ dalam _bingo book_, tempat itu tak lebih sekedar kotak mainan.

Mendekati kota, kehidupan baik benar-benar lenyap, digantikan bayang-bayang kegelapan, suram dan mati. Pondok-pondok kecil yang terbengkalai mencurigakan, yang penghuninya pergi atau diusir; sesekali ada pondok pemukim yang terungkap berkat satu titik sinar, tapi lebih baik jauhi pondok-pondok semacam itu, biasanya orang-orang yang tinggal adalah orang-orang tidak waras, atau penderita epindemik yang sudah tak punya harapan untuk sembuh. Tetapi ada juga satu dua pondok berisi keluarga baik-baik, yang terpaksa tinggal karena biaya sewa murah namun tidak ramah pendatang. Menma menemukannya, dan hanya sekilas pandang, seorang ibu-ibu menggendong bayi menutup pintu keras-keras.

Sesekali Menma berpapasan dengan sapi dungu yang menatapnya sambil menarik kereta mewah menyimbolkan di dalamnya adalah pemilik tanah kaya-kaya atau pedagang beruntung yang luput dari penarik pajak. Empat kali ada kereta yang melewatinya, tiga menuju kota Azami satu kembali ke arah Toku, Menma bisa melihat para orang-orang di dalam kereta itu yang sungguh berlebihan menyewa ninja bayaran untuk menjaga mereka. Hanya sekali lirik, Menma tahu kapasitas ninja-ninja itu tak lebih dari _genin_ yang hanya bisa mengayunkan pedang seperti menepuk nyamuk tapi selalu gagal. _Berapa yang mereka bayarkan untuk kebodohan ini semua?_

Kadang-kadang ada satu-dua yang mengenali wajah Menma. Tentu daftar buku binggo S selalu mudah dihapal, entah kerena uangnya atau untuk menghindari selama-lamannya. Orang-orang seperti itu akan berhati-hati bila berpapasan dengan Menma, sebaik mungkin mengindari kontak mata.

Tidak ada yang menarik di sini, jelek seperti babon gila. Mungkin benar Azami eksotis untuk para pencari palacur atau pil-pil iblis, tapi tidak untuk Menma, jika bukan jejak Madara, Menma lebih suka menantang maut berhadapan dengan ninja-ninja Konoha.

Jalan itu membelok, dan setelah itu Menma berhenti sejenak sedikit terpana memandangi kota di bawah. Mungkin Azami kota terburuk, tapi bentang alam tempat kota itu berdiri sangat menakjubkan. Kota itu dibelah sungai besar dan tersembunyi dalam teluk kecil dengan yang air tenang, tak jauh dari kota, danau kecil yang dialalui sungai juga sama indahnya. Lalu goretan buram padang pasir yang merupakan titik awal negeri angin dari jauh membikin kota itu seperti sebuah gerbang yang dibaliknya adalah kehidupan liar penuh misteri. Kotanya sendiri tidak teralu besar, memanjang mengikuti aliran sungai, dari kejahuan Menma hanya mampu melihat bangunan-bangunan kecil. Tidak ada sesuatu yang menjadi ciri khas kota, tentu saja kecuali penduduknya yang sangat berpengalaman menjual pil-pil iblis.

Menma kembali melanjutkan perjalanan, dia melewati perkuburan terbengkalai yang batu-batu penandanya dimakan lumut, sebuah tanda awal masuk derah kota juga roboh dimakan rayap dan usia. Dia sampai tidak bisa membaca tulisannya.

_Sungguh disayangkan_, pikir Menma. Sebenarnya kota ini punya banyak potensi bagi negara air. Letaknya strategis sebagai benteng garis depan dan titik penyuplai barang-barang jika kondisi buruk terjadi, jika ini milik Konoha, Menma yakin _hokage_ akan membuat kota ini sebagai kota makmur, sayang _mizukage_ tidak melihat dengan cara yang sama.

Di jalan Menma berpapasan dengan tiga wanita berjalan bersama tanpa pandangan ingin tahu. Wajah mereka cantik untuk ukuran wanita di kota sekecil itu, putih pucat kusam penuh jerawat yang menandakan terlalu sering memakai perias guna menarik perhatian laki-laki. Seorang kakek serius duduk di depan tokonya mengamati siapa-siapa yang melewati. Ketika masuk kota, orang-orang semakin banyak mengisi jalan. Menma menemukan sebuah toko penjual senjata dan dua pembeli sedang menaksir pedang serta beberapa senjata bekas curian dari ninja yang sudah mati. Menma berjalan dengan pandangan lurus kedepan, tapi bisa merasakan tatapan tajam orang-orang itu. tentu mereka mengenal Menma dan bagus memilih untuk tidak cari gara-gara.

Lalu ketika menyeberangi satu blok dan mulai masuk area perjudian Menma melihat tiga anak-anak bermain ninja-ninjaan. Anak-anak itu memakai ikat kepala buatan sendiri, satu memakai tanda konoha dua memakai tanda kirigakure. Dua anak lain memukuli yang pakai tanda konoha, entah itu sungguh-sungguh atau sekedar guyonan. Ketika Menma mendekat, anak-anak mengikuti gerak langkah Menma, tapi cuma sebentar dan kembali main hakim sendiri.

Menma berjalan terus sampai dia menumakan penginapan. Bangunannya tidak begitu bagus tapi juga tidak jelek, bertingkat empat dan kelihatan tua. Begitu masuk ke dalam dia disambut cahaya remang-remang dari satu-satunya lampu yang menyinari ruangan. Menma bertanya-tanya, apa tempat ini punya setiap lampu di kamarnya.

"Hei," seru Menma.

Resepsionis itu berhenti membaca buku_ icha-icha_ memandang Menma dengan matanya yang kuning. "Ya,"

"Ada kamar kosong?"

"Ya."

Menma mengeluarkan lima ribu Ryo. Lembaran itu kelihatan tidak cocok dengan kondisi meja yang berdebu, kusam dan sepertinya tidak pernah bertemu dengan uang dalam waktu belakangan.

Wanita itu bangkit lalu memgambil uang Menma, tanpa bertanya dia mengambil kunci dan melemparkannya ke tas meja.

"Mau berapa hari kamu menginap?"

"Satu atau dua malam. Mungkin bisa lebih lama."

"Uangmu terlalu banyak, tidak ada yang lebih kecil, Cuma 1000 ryo saja."

"Ambil saja sisanya."

"Huh orang kaya," gerutunya.

"Apa katamu?"

"Lupakan saja," lalu wanita itu kembali membaca buku.

"Tidak usah sungkan-sungkan membersihkan atau menawari makanan, pastikan saja tidak ada yang cari gara-gara atu catat saja mereka biar aku urus sisannya."

Wanita itu tidak menyahut, tapi Menma tidak peduli dan menghargai waktu. Dia berjalan keluar menghampiri ketiga anak tadi yang rupanya masih hidup dan sedang mengerjai kadal dengan menyodok-nyodok menggunakan ranting kayu.

"Hei, bocah apa kalian tahu restoran enak di kota ini?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Atau kedai saja kalau restoran terlalu besar."

Masih tetap membisu. Orang-orang yang berjalan juga sepertinya tidak dengar atau pura-pura tuli.

Salah satu anak itu kelihatan frustasi akhirnya membunuh kadal kecil dengan memukulnya pakai batu. Makhluk melata itu penyet dan anak-anak lain bermin dengan sisa-sisa kadal sampai tidak berbentuk lagi.

"Hei gendut, mau kunai asli?"

Yang paling gendut dari tiganya (yang pakai ikat konoha) mengangkat kepalanya. Ada bekas cacar di wajahnya, matanya juga kuning seperti wanita di penginapan. Anak itu memandang Menma seperti melihat hewan asing yang belum pernah dia lihat, ada tatapan takjub dan juga ketakutan disana.

"Si Kakek bodo jual bir enak. Dagingnya juga asli." Si anak menunjuk sebuah kedai yang ada gambar sapi dibalik di ujung pertigaan.

"Terima kasih," Menma melemparkan kunai yang dia ambil dari kantungnya. Dia segera menuju kedai si kakek bodo tanpa menoleh kembali untuk melihat anak-anak itu berebut kunai yang tadi dia lempar, mungkin kali ini mereka bertiga akan benar-benar saling bunuh.

Menma mengamati hal-hal menarik, seorang kakek ringkih menawari satu plastik berisi bubuk putih pada seorang pelanggan yang kelihatannya sudah overdosis, disini transaksi bisa dilakukan dimanapun, bahkan di depan petugas saja kamu bisa santai bercanda tanya apa ada kokain tanpa malu menggunakan istilah rumit-rumit. Seorang wanita tengah di telenjangi dua laki-laki di sudut gelap, pakaiannya sudah berserakan dan salah satu laki-laki itu memainkan payudarannya, wanita itu kelihatan pasrah tapi anehnya seperti kepuasan juga. Menma bertatapan dengan salah satu pria yang nyengir membalas Menma untuk ikut bergabung.

Tujuannya adalah makan malam. Apapun yang terjadi biarlah itu berjalan normal.

Dibanding penginapan tadi, kedai ini masih mampu membayar listrik. Bagian luarnya kelihatan kusam tak terawat, kayu-kayunya juga sebagian berlobang dan bersuara jika diinjak. Menma berdiri sejenak memandang muka kedai sebelum melangkah masuk. Asap rokok seperti kabut di dalam ruangan. Ada sekitar delapan warga kota di bagian belakang ruangan, minum-minum dan berjudi dengan acuh, lima orang lagi berkumpul mengelilingi wanita menari sambil menuangkan bir di gelas-gelas kosong, sesekali ada tangan jahil sengaja menyentuhnya dan wanita itu meminta tambahan ryo jika mau pakian dalamnya dilepas meski cuma sebentar. Ada laki-laki tidur dengan puluhan botol sake membentuk kastil kecil di sekelilingnya. Pemandangan yang sangat normal.

Semua kepala berputar dan mengamati Menma ketika masuk. Semua mendadak hening kecuali si penari yang sekarang dengan _aduhai_ menggerak-gerakan pantatnya seperti bantal yang empuk, rupanya wanita itu tidak tahu atau sengaja agar uang tambahan masuk ke dalam sela-sela tali celan dalamnnya. Salah satu penjudi mengumpat ketika tahu kartunya buruk dan menuduh lawannya curang, tapi dia lebih marah pada Menma yang merusak waktu bermain.

Menma terus berjalan tanpa sedikitpun menumpahkan emosi ke perempuan di belakang konter.

"Ada daging?"

"Tentu," perempuan itu sama sekali tidak cocok di Azami. Rambutnya pirang berombak dan berkulit pucat, matanya hijau kusam bulat dan bulu matanya sedikit lebih panjang. Bibirnya mungil, meski kelihatan cemberut tetap lucu. Tingginya rata-rata dan besar dadanya juga rata-rata, tidak kecil, pas di tangan. Pakiannya sedikit lebih rapi, tapi ada bercak noda namun jauh lebih baik daripada si penari menggelikan. "Mau yang mana? Mahal atau imitiasi?"

_Memang apa bedanya? _Pikir Menma_ kau menyajikan apapun tanpa aku tahu, selama itu enak aku tidak keberatan_.

"aku pesan burger esktra dan bir dingin."

Daging-daging terhidang panas-panas membangkitkan lasa lapar. Tampilannya tidak buruk dan buanya wangi, tidak jelas itu asli atau imitasi tapi tampilannya memang sungguh menggoda. Bir gelas besar dingin sebagai teman makan. Menma bertanya-tanya apakah orang-orang ini pernah memesan burger esktra.

"Aku tidak terima pil sebagai bayaran. Berikan aku uang atau kusuruh orang-orang ini mengeryokmu sampai habis."

Menma berpikir apa mereka semua bisa membunuhnya, lalu dia mengeluarkan 5000 ryo mendorongnya ke perempuan itu. "Sisanya aku minta bir, kalau kurang katakan saja berapa."

Saat uang berpindah tangan, Menma bisa merasakan tatapan lapar orang-orang dibelakang. Tentu mereka tidak lapar kerena daging, narkoba sudah membusukkan lidah mereka dan uang lebih beharga untuk beli pil baru.

Menma menikmati suapan demi suapan dengan rasa puas. Memang berbeda dari burger yang dia makan sewaktu di Kirigakure, tapi itu tetap terasa seperti daging dan sausnya pas tanpa kekurangan rasa. Birnya juga enak dan segar, bukan air kencing kuda yang pernah dihidangkan di salah toko kecil yang isinya para ninja kelas teri meyedihkan. Wanita itu kembali membawa burger lagi dan Menma menganggapnya sebagai sisa uangnya yang berlebih, toh dia bisa minta lagi jika kurang, Menma tidak memusingkan harga makanannya. Semakin piring sisa menumpuk, orang-orang dibelakang mulai resah, penari tadi berteriak kesal dan diikuti suara tamparan dan cacian _diam pelacur_. Para penjudi juga sudah tidak lagi menikmati melempar kartu.

Seorang laki-laki mendekatinya setengah jalan dari belakang dan peringatan Kurama yang tidak perlu membuat waktu makan Menma terusik. Laki-laki berpawakan besar dan botak, ada tato di wajah sisi kirinya dan di tangan sebuah pisau besar siap meminta jatah darah.

"_Kenapa tidak kembali bermain kartu kawan_," Kurama mendadak mengambil alih, dan suaranya menjadi berat. "_Demi kebaikanmu dan teman-temanmu di belakang sana_."

Laki-laki itu berhenti, wajahnya seperti anjing konyol yang ketahuan mencuri. Sejenak hening, lalu semua kembali normal. Laki-laki itu kembali duduk dan bermain, penari kembali menari tapi kini dibawah ancaman kunai yang siap menusuk jika dia masih meminta uang ketika disuruh bugil.

Birnya sudah gelas keenam tapi keuntungan _Jinchuriki_ membuatnya tahan alkohol. Perempuan konter tidak lagi membawa piring dan menyajikan satu gelas lagi di atas meja. "Apa kau mau menghabiskan persedian daging kami?"

"Aku tidak minta kembalian."

Perempuan itu rupanya juga sama dengan yang di penginapan, tidak suka aksi pamer kekayaan meski diuntungkan. Dia cemberut tapi tetap melayani Menma.

Menma menikmati satu suapan burger terakhir. Bergulat dalam batin dengan Kurama yang tadi seenaknya mengambil alih tubuh, tapi si rubah berdalih bosan dan ingin membuat lelucon kecil. Para penjudi dan penikmat perempuan bugil masih terus melanjutkan, satu dua pria sengaja melirik Menma mencari kesempatan lengah, seorang pria berkumis dari meja penjudi mengwasi Menma seperti sedang menilai sebuah barang antik.

Pitu bar didorong keras dan suasana jauh lebih hening. Perempuan konter memasang eskpresi terkejut tapi Menma tetap menikmati bir. Matanya terpejam, merasakan sensasi dingin melegakan.

"_Oh ini dia bocah, ada hadiah menarik buatmu!"_

Menma tidak menggubris ucapan Kurama dan terus meminum bir.

"Sudah turun gunung lagi Utakata-eh?" seorang laki-laki mengejek dikuti tawa.

"Sekarang apa yang kamu temukan? Jamur-jamur? Atau opium?"

"Mau bergabung kesini Utakata? Hei kawan ada yang mau membayar laki-laki lucu kita agar bisa menyewa pelacur sialan ini?"

Perempuan konter memucat dan matanya menunjukan eskpresi ketakutan. Menma lantas memutar badanya dan menemukan si laki-laki lucu.

_Wajah pucat retak dan mata hitam itu, tidak salah lagi itu Edo-tensei_, pikir Menma. Dan menyusul fakta bahwa mayat hidup berjalan itu adalah Jinchuriki ekor enam milik Kirigakure. Menma sedikit mendengar soal pria ini, seorang anbu Kiri yang merupakan produk pertama sistem berdarah Yondaime Mizukage, menghilang ketika menjalankan misi dan pihak Kiri berusah payah mencarinya karena statusnya sebagai rumah Bijuu ekor enam.

"_Tidak ada lagi Saiken di tubuh pria itu, tapi ada sisa-sia cakranya. Kau pikir ini ulah Madara?"_

"_Memangnya ada lagi?"_

"_Hati-hati bocah, ini bisa jebakan."_

"_Aku mengerti_."

Bagaimana dia mati, Menma akan mencari tahu. Tapi jika memang Bijuu sudah tidak ada lagi makan alasan matinya bisa dia tebak. Keduanya saling menatap, sang jinchuriki ekor sembilan dan si mantan jinchuriki ekor enam yang dihidupkan kembali dengan Edo-tensei.

Dia berbicara dengan dialek yang biasa dipakai klan elit Kirigakure.

"_Kamu orang itu, kamu jinchurki konoha itu kan? Uzumaki Naruto!"_

Menma tidak membalas. Matanya menatap tajam si mayat hidup, bersiap mengambil tindakan. Utakata merogoh balik yukata biru dan seketika orang-orang berlarian keluar kedai. Pintu terdorong hingga nyaris lepas, seorang mengutuk ketika nyaris terjatuh, si penari lari tanpa mengambil bajunya. Kedai langsung berubah menjadi kuburan dengan hanya tiga orang, Utakata, Menma yang masih duduk dan si perempuan konter yang sekarang menjerit.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan _sensei_! Kau membuat semua kabur! Kenapa aku kembali sekarang!"

"_Ini penting Hatoru, dia yang akan menyelamatkan kita. Kamu benar Uzumaki Naruto kan?_"

"_Apa maumu?_" balas Menma dengan dialek yang sama. Dia masih tenang, tapi siap mengambil tindakan jika laki-laki ini membahayakan.

Utakata mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dan membukanya. Menma tidak mengenali bentuk rumitnya, tapi dia tahu gulungan itu semacam fuinjutsu.

"Kembalikan rokubi ke dalam tubuhku, kembalikan kehidupanku. Kamu bisa melakukannya kan."

"_Sensei kumohon sudah cukup_!."

Menma bangkit dan berjalan ke arah Utakata. Mayat hidup itu kelihatan tidak curiga dan tidak bersikap memusuhi. Menma mendekat dan mengambil gulungan itu, pura-pura membacanya dan dalam gerakan cepat memukul ulu hati Utakata dengan meninggalkan segel khusus disana. Utakata langsung menjerit, suaranya melengking sekaligus terdengar seperti kinikmatan. Mayat hidup itu terhuyung-huyung ke belakang dan roboh. Badannya kejang sejenak, kedua matanya bergerak liar lalu menutup pelan-pelan, seperti tertidur.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya perempuan itu lirih.

"Membuat dia sedikit tenang," Menma menyimpan gulungan ke dalam kantung saku celananya.

"Bagaimana dia bisa mengenalimu? Selama ini dia tidak pernah menggunakan bahasa aneh seperti itu? k-kamu orang-orang Kirigakure."

"Bukan."

"Harusnya aku mengusirmu, sejak kamu masuk, aku tahu kamu membawa kesialan. Sekarang semua orang kabur."

"Mereka akan kembali."

"Brengsek kau."

Menma tidak menjawab. Dia berdiri dan berbalik. Perempuan itu menatapnya. Amarahnya surut tergantikan ekspresi menimbang-nimbang cemas. Badannya sedikit bergetar. Dia seperti ingin menangis, tapi menolak menunjukan kelemahannya pada orang asing. Menma kembali ke Utakata yang terbujur di lantai. Mengawasinya sejenak sebelum kembali ke perempuan konter.

"Bawa dia ke kamarku, jika kau mau jawaban, lakukan apa yang kau suruh."

"Aku bukan _babu-mu_!"

Menma tidak perlu repot-repot berdebat dengan perempuan labil. "Sesukamu dan silahkan urus mayat hidup ini."

Akhirnya perempuan itu menuruti perintah Menma dan menutup kedai lebih cepat. Menma mengelurkan hewan _kuchiyosenya _yaitu seekor harimau putih yang kepalanya tertutup topeng putih yang mirip miliknya untuk membawa Utakata di atas punggungnya. Perempuan konter mengikuti Menma dari belakang begitu juga mata rasa ingin tahu penduduk. Beberapa orang bergunjing sepanjang jalan, anak-anak yang tadi di temui Menma juga ikut menonton, si laki-laki gendut wajahnya babak belur, tapi dia berhasil mempertahankan kunainya.

Mereka masuk ke penginapan tanpa hambatan. Penjaga perempuan tadi masih membaca buku, saat masuk dia tidak menurunkan bukunya sama sekali. Bahkan dengan tambahan dua orang baru, seri Icha-icha jauh lebih menarik dibanding pendatang gelap dalam penginapan miliknya.

**(I)**

Menma mengamati ketika perempuan itu duduk tertunduk diam disamping Utakata di atas ranjang. Menma bersandar dekat jendela dan sekali-kali mengawasi luar. Kelihatannya tidak ada yang terjadi, tapi Menma tahu ada satu dua orang disana yang sedang mengawasi ke arah kamar Menma berada.

"Namanya Utakata," kata perempuan itu. suaranya datar. "Utakata... harusnya dia sudah meninggal."

Menma menunggu.

"Dia lalu dibangkitkan lagi."

Menma bertanya, "Alasan apa dia mati?"

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu, Utakata dulunya adalah ninja dari kirigakure, tapi sudah tiga tahun dia menatap di kota ini, mengajari beberapa penduduk yang mau dan membantuku mengelola bisnis ini. Dia bagaikan pahlawan untuk sebagian orang," perempuan itu tertawa kecil, malah miris. "tapi setahun terakhir Utakata menjadi aneh, dia sering keluar malam-malam dan menghisap ganja, padahal dia paling anti melakukan itu. orang-orang yang dulunya menghormatinya malah menjahuinya, anak-anak meledeknya, dan aku tidak mengenalinya lagi... kau mengerti maksudku?"

"Ya."

"Dia hanya duduk termenung, kadang marah-marah sendiri, kadang mengatakan sesuatu tidak jelas dan tidak masuk akal."

Menma mengangguk.

"Sampai ada beberapa orang asing datang dan bertemu dengan Utakata, dia selalu pergi ke hutan kecil di utara kota, kadang berhari-hari tidak pulang. Lalu ketika pulang orang-orang itu langsung membawanya, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, semua begitu cepat sampai aku merasa itu semua mimpi. Dan dan ada bunyi ledakan aneh dan suara-suara menakutkan dari hutan tempat Utakata sering menghilang. Lalu besoknya seorang temanku di pelacuran menemukan mayat Utakata begitu saja di alun-alun kota. Dia mati duduk di kursi dengan wajah pucat seakan hidupnya diambil begitu saja."

"Menarik sekali,"

"Oh terima kasih banyak," rupanya Hatoru tidak lagi respek pada Menma.

Menma keluar sebentar, menemukan tidak ada siapa-siapa di koridor lantas bersandar di seberang pintu kamar.

"Bagaimana Kurama? Kurasa dia mati karena bijuu ditarik keluar. Masalahnya adalah apa Kirigakure berhasil kembali merebutnya atau tidak."

Rubah itu tidak langsung menjawab. Menma menunggu sambil memikirkan hal lain.

"_Kita harus memeriksa tempat yang dikunjungi laki-laki itu. tanda-tanda cakra lintah itu terasa ganjil, jika orang-orang kiriman kiri sukses mengambilnya, harusnya tidak ada lagi sisa-sisa cakra dalam mayat hidup itu."_

"Tidak mungkin karena edo tensei? Bisa jadi dia masih menyimpan sisa cakra sebelum dia mati."

"_Itu tidak mungkin, kecuali seseorang mengotak-atik tubuhnya_."

"Madara?"

"_Ada kemungkinan_."

Menma menhela napas. Dia sudah kecolongan dua bijuu, Nanabi berhasil disegel Akatsuki, Sanbi berhasil dicuri oleh orang-orang suruhan Danzo dan membayangkan Madara memiliki Rokubi membuat perutnya mual.

"_Jangan pesemis Menma, aku masih merasa rokubi belum dimilki Madara, seperti perkataanku ada yang aneh disini, pokoknya kau pergi saja ke tempat pria ini terakhir sebelum dia mati, firasatku ada sesuatu disana._"

"Baiklah kita percaya insting rubah." Menma memutus kontak dan kembali ke dalam kamar. Utakata masih tetap sama diam seperti mayat dan Hatoru sekarang mengambil posisi Menma sebelumnya, mengamati luar.

"Sekarang ceritakan aku soal Madara."

"Perempuan itu datang sehari setelah Utakata meninggal." Hatoru tidak menoleh melihat langsung wajah Menma.

"Perempuan?"

"Iya, Madara yang kamu cari itu perempuan."

Menma melongo.

**(II)**

Dia datang kala senja pada hari Utakata meninggal. Sore itu angin berhembus kencang dari laut, menciptakan angin tidak bersahabat yang merusak beberapa rumah kosong di luar kota. Di dalam kota juga tidak lebih baik, semua kehidupan mendadak lenyap. Toko-toko di gembok rapat-rapat dan yang tetap mau buka adalah orang-orang yang berpikir badai waktu itu cuma tangisan anak kecil yang ditinggal ibunya. Hotel tempat Menma menginap tetap buka, meski tanpa pengunjung. Perempuan yang membaca Icha-icha, sedang melamun kosong dari jendela melihat keadaan di luar, entah apa yang dipikirkannya ketika si pendatang lewat, perempuan itu Cuma mengikuti gerekannya sekilas sembelum kembali melamun.

Sang buruan Menma melewati begitu saja penginapan milik perempuan, menuntun kuda putih yang dia beli di Toku, angin tidak menghambat sama sekali, malah angin seperti teman baginya. Membuat setiap langkahnya terlihat misterius dan mistis. Penduduk kota yang melihat kedatangan perempuan itu tidak berkata apa-apa, keagungan misterius di balik tatapan kedua mata pucat itu telah mencuri kemampuan bicara penduduk kota, tapi satu kesimpulan serempak mereka telah melihat dewi datang ke tempat tinggal mereka yang kumuh.

Kulitnya pucat, begitu pucat malah tapi itu membuatnya menawan. Rambutnya putih panjag tergerai hingga nyaris menyentuh tanah meski dia menunggangi kuda. Kimononya model lama dan yang sering digunakan para bangsawan sangat tidak cocok untuk digunakan para petualang, tapi ketidakcocokan itu adalah sebagian dari kecantikan mistis sang perempuan.

Perempuan (Madara menurut Menma) menghentikan kuda tepat di depan kedai Kakek bodo lalu menambatkan kuda, yang menunduk dan mendengus ke tanah. Dia menyenangkan hati si kuda sebelum masuk melalui pintu ayun.

Hatoru mengamatinya dengan panasaran, tetapi tidak ada seorang yang mengamati kedatangan perempuan ini. Para pelanggan sudah terlalu mabuk seusai pesta pelepasan Utakata. Mereka Cuma berpenampilan seperti kehilangan, meski tidak ada satupun yang benar-benar kehilangan. Orang-orang ini Cuma ingin bir gratis saja.

Orang-orang bergumam dan satu atau dua dari mereka mengutuk ketika angin mengetuk keras dinding kedai. Daiko dan pacarnya tanpa malu bercinta di atas meja meski tak jauh dari mereka mayat Utakata di letakan di atas dua meja yang digabungkan.

Laki-laki yang telah mengisi hati Hatoru sebelum membuatnya terluka terbujur seperti orang tidur. Jika bukan fakta tidak adanya detak jantung atau wajah yang pucat itu, maka Hatoru pikir Utakata hanya tertidur seperti mayat yang dia lakukan akhir-akhir ini. _Tertidur setelah berhari-hari menghilang dengan entah apa yang dilakukannya_.

Perempuan itu berjalan menuju konter. Hatoru mengamatinya, merasakan guncangan yang tidak dia mengerti. Tatapan dari kedua mata pucat itu seperti menembus dirinya, perempuan itu seperti dewi yang tiba-tiba turun dan mempunyai urusan dengan dia seorang di tempat ini.

"Sake putih, aku ingin yang bagus dan manis."

Hatoru meraih ke kolong bar dan mengeluarkan sebotol sake yang sudah disimpan selama dua puluh tahun. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja mengelurkan yang kualitas jelek, toh si pelanggan tidak akan tahu, dan jikapun komplain Hatoru tinggal bilang itulah sake terbaik yang bisa dia tawarkan, tetapi tidak dilakukannya. Dia menuang, dan perempuan berkimono putih itu mengamatinya. Kedua mata pucat seperti hantu, terlihat seperti dua rembulan bercahaya di tengah malam. Utakata pernah bercerita jika di dunia ada tiga _doujutsu_, yang merah itu _sharingan_, Hatoru pernah melihatnya sekali, lalu dua lainnya belum, _apakah wanita itu, juga memiliki salah satu dari ketiganya_?

Teriakan dan seruan berlanjut di belakang, pacar Daiko semakin menjerit keenakan dan sepertinya sudah ada dua laki-laki lain yang senang dan meminta jatah. Beberapa anak hijau yang baru merasakan enaknya bir berteriak tidak jelas dan menjijikan, ada yang menyanyi enka dengan suara falas yang Hatoru ingin sekali sumpal dengan celan bekas menstruasi miliknya. Sejatinya Hatoru sama sekali tidak pernah suka bekerja disini. Tapi Cuma inilah satu-satunya penyambung hidupnya. _Apalagi Utakata sudah mati, mati dengan kematian paling menyedihkan_.

"Hei Hatoru sini main sama kami, ajak juga perempuan kimono itu, ayo sini main sama kami," lalu diikuti tawa dan candaan kotor.

Hatoru mengeluarkan kacang meski si perempuan tidak meminta. Si perempuan belum menyentuh sakenya, Cuma memutar-mutar cawan dengan jari-jarinya yang panjang. "Ramai sekali disini."

"Acara pemakaman," kata Hatoru.

"Kenapa di taruh di atas meja?"

"Karena dia gelandangan," kata Hatoru, tiba-tiba mengeluarkan kebencian. "Semuanya gelandangan."

"Mereka tidak menghoramti orang mati itu."

"Dia cuma badut kota ini. Setidaknya dia melakukan hal lain untuk kota menjijikan ini. Di-dia laki-laki tidak berguna," Hatoru merasa perasaannya kacau, dia ingin sekali mengatakan cacian demi cacian, tapi lidahnya mendadak asam dan perutnya begitu mual.

"Bagaimana dia mati? Overdosis?"

"Begitulah cara mati terhormat kota ini,"

Hatoru merasa malu, malu pada caranya yang terkeasan gadis cengeng tidak dewasa dan malu pada perempuan berkimono itu. "Maaf orang sebaik dirimu tidak akan mengerti."

"Aku bukan orang baik, aku pernah membunuh manusia. Jangan nilai orang dari tampilannya saja."

Hatoru tercekat bagaimana dengan santai perempuan di depannya ini bicara, sesaat dia takut tapi dirinya sudah lelah dengan apa yang sudah terjadi selama beberapa hari belakangan. "Totalnya 4670 ryo, sebaiknya anda tidak punya rencana menginap disini. Kota ini kota iblis."

Perempuan itu tersenyum, senyum tipis dari bibir bergincu semerah darah. "Terima kasih."

Dia mengalurkan satu lembar 5000 ryo yang masih baru, di atas meja. Saat Hatoru mengambilnya, dia menyesap sake lalu menuangkan sisa terakhir dari botol. Bahkan ketika dia minum, gerakannya anggun seperti putri di istana-istana atas bukit. _Siapa dia sebenarnya_.

"Lebih baik melaluai jalur di utara, setelah kota ini kamu tidak menemukan apa-apa kecuali kesialan."

Perempuan itu lama tidak menjawab. Dia menutup matanya seperti seseorang sedang menikmti sesuatu. Hatoru hendak mengatakannya lagi ketika perempuan kimono itu membuka mata. "Jangan remehkan aku, kau disini bersama seorang dewi."

Hatoru tersentak, heran dan takut, lansung terpikir kalau perempuan ini berbohong tentang statusnya dan sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

"Kau mecintai laki-laki itu, hati perempuanmu terluka karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. pasrah dengan nasibmu karena takut berpikir kalau kau bisa melakukan hal lain."

"Anda baik-baik saja nona?"

"Aku dewa, aku punya kekauatan," perempuan berkimono melantun, kata-katanya berkuasa, seperti bisa menelanmu utuh-utuh. "_Kematian tak lebih kondisi fisik bagiku_."

"Pergi dari sini," Hatoru gemetar penuh kebencian.

"Jangan takut, disini aku akan membantumu perempaun, jangan takut."

Lalu di sisi masing-masing kedua mata itu, syaraf-syaraf kecil menonjol keluar. Hatoru tiba-tiba saja merasa ditelanjangi, ketika mata itu menatapnya intens. Lalu wanita itu memutar tubuhnya dan mengamati seisi kedai.

"Apapun di depanku, tak lebih seperti semut, kamu tahu kan? Kamu bisa merasakannya?"

Hatoru mengagguk bodoh dan perempuan itu tertawa melengking, indah, anggun sekaligus jahat. Dia berdiri berbalik dan menghadap mereka, tiba-tiba menjadi pusat perhatian. Aksi pacar Daiko terhenti ketika melayani tiga laki-laki tanpa malu sudah tidak memakai celana mereka. Orang bermain kartu menjatuhkan kartu-kartunya dengan wajah dungu. Kedua remaja baru dewasa berhenti berteriak-teriak dan lagu enka seakan dikubur dalam-dalam di dasar bumi.

Keheningan bertahan, Hatoru secara pelan-pelan mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak lemari penyimpanan. Napasnya tercekat dan dadanya sakit, dia tahu akan terjadi sesuatu, sesuatu yang hebat sekaligus mengerikan. Lalu perempuan itu tertawa lagi, Hatoru juga ingin tertawa. Perempuan berkimono itu seperti sedang memberi kekuatan untuknya.

"Aku akan menunjukan kekuatan dewa sejati!" serunya kepada mereka, tetapi mereka cuma menatap melongo. Perempuan berkimono itu melangkah maju, dia berjalan cepat tapi tetap anggun, menghampiri dua remaja baru gede. Hatoru mengenalinya, mereka dua bersaudara Oki dan Uke, Oki yang lebih tinggi dengan kulit lebih coklat dibanding saudaranya Uke, meski muda, Hatoru tahu kedua laki-laki itu kelak akan jadi laki-laki tampan yang mudah memikat wanita. Si perempuan kimono maju ke temopat Uke berdiri, dia menyeringai, menatapnya seperti pemangsa menargetkan buruan dan dalam gerakan cepat Uke jatuh ke lantai tanpa satupun tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Apa yang kamu—"Oki hendak memukul tapi kepalanya lebih dulu lepas dan memantul seperti bola lalu menabrak dinding. Darahnya meyembur seperti sumber air dari tanah, menghujani orang-orang di dekatnya, mereka terlalu terkejut akan aksi tiba-tiba di depan mata mereka. Dan reaksi mereka yang terlambat justru menimbulkan komedi lucu di depan Hatoru. Semua tidak ada yang keluar, hanya menjauh merapat serapat mungkin di dinding kedai. Pacar Daiko tidak peduli dia tidak memaki apapun, laki-laki yang baru bersenggama tidak menyadari sisa-sisa cairan putih dari ujung penisnya, orang-orang itu tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi, hanya bergerak karena insting menyelamatkan diri. Hatoru merekam semua adegan itu dan tidak akan pernah melupakannya.

Uke melengu kesakitan sambil menekan perutnya, kepala Oki masih menunjukan eskpresi terkejut tak jauh dari tubuhnya yang sudah limbung dengan posisi tertekuk. Si perempuan kimono mendaratkan sepatunya persis di kepala Uke seakan itu sebuah batu yang mencuat dari tanah. Dia menyeringai, mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke mayat Utakata dan sulur batang kayu keluar dari dalam kimononya seperti ular menuju jantung si mayat. Hatoru cuma diam tanpa bersuara saat dada Utakata dirobek dan jantung dikeluarkan dari sana. Seperti sebuah pertunjukan drama yang mencapai titik puncak, tidak satupun bersuara, bahkan angin seolah berhenti untuk menikmati kekejian di depan mata.

"Baik!" perempuan berkimono menyeringai. "Inilah kebaikan seorang dewi, penguasa jagat!"

Sisi tangan yang menganggur terangkat dan membentuk segel rumit. Disaat bersamaan lantai kedai mendadak dipenuhi aksara kanji merah darah dengan Uke sebagai pusatnya. Laki-laki itu masih melenguh, tapi kedua matanya sudah terbuka, si perempuan mengangkat kakinya dan berjalan mundur lima langkah. Jantung hitam Utakata pelan-pelan mendesis dan mengeluarkan asap, bercahaya hijau lumut sebelum menguap dan menghilang di udara. Uke masih terakapar tidak mengerti sebelum menjerit, dia menjerit seperti tubuhnya disiksa oleh jaringan kartel narkoba saat melenyapkan saingannya. Hatoru pernah melihat laki-laki menjerit seperti itu, dia tidak tahu namannya tapi dia sudah overdosis dan memaksa meminta pil baru, penjual merasa sudah bosan lalu menggebukinya, menyeretnya di alun-alun kota dan mengulitnya di depan umum. Awalnya dia tidak bereaksi apa-apa, tapi ketika bola penisnya dipotong dia menjerit, ketika jari-jari tangannya di potong dia lebih menjerit, bahkan ketika tubuhnya merah darah karena sudah dikuliti secara sempurna dia masih tetap menjerit sebelum mati tanpa satupun membela kematiannya.

Uke disanapun juga sama. Menjerit kesakitan tanpa ada satupun membela. Lantai bergerak di sekitar Uke dan menelannya seperti maklhluk hidup, Uke Meronta memohon, menjerit dia memanggil kakaknya tapi kepala kakaknya Cuma berekspresi melongo tidak membalas. Uke terus menjerit sampai pilunya lenyap digantikan wujud baru yang harusnya sudah mati.

_Mati tak lebih kondisi fisik bagiku_.

Utakata masih terbujur kaku di atas meja dengan luka baru dan jantung kosong di sana.

Tapi ada sosok Utakata lain dari tempat yang tadinya Uke, terkulai dengan kulit retak-retak dengan kedua mata hitam. Utakata baru yang muncul memakai kimono biru kesukannya, tubuhnya mengejang seperti dirasuki, kepalanya bergerak pelan-pelan. Si perempuan kimono masih berdiri disana menyaksikan apa yang baru saja terjadi seperti seorang seniman menilai karyanya.

Hatoru merasa kakinya mati rasa. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat, lalu kepanikan mengambil alih. Dia melesat seperti kuda menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai tiga.

"Inilah mukijizat, kalian telah melihat mukjizat!" si perempuan kimono sempat melirik ketika Hatoru kabur. "Sekarang kalian tahu kalau dewa masih ada di sana, mengawasi kalian, menolong kalian, menghukum kalian, memberi kalian hadiah. Malam ini dewa memberi hadiah untuk perempuan yang kehilangan cintanya."

Hatoru memeluk dirinya dengan selimut. Sepatunya masih terpakai tapi dia tidak peduli. Dia ingin melupakan itu semua dan mengkhayal ini semua mimpi buruk dan terbangun dengan kepala pusing seperti biasa. _tapi ini bukan mimpi, _suara dalam kepalanya berkata begitu. _Dia dewa yang kembali menghidupkan Utakata!_

Di lantai bawah, si perempuan kimono masih berdiri berpose seperti pemain utama di atas panggung yang disorot, orang-orang secara ajaib menguasai dirinya dan lari terburu-buru ke luar kedai, menceritakan apa yang baru saja terjadi kepada orang di luar sana. Pacar Daiko yang masih tersisa bergerak lambat-lambat mendekat ke perempuan kimono sebelum menangis dan bersujud. Dia memohon ampun, merengek mengaku dosa-dosanya sedangkan si perempuan kimono cuma tertawa-tawa liar. Utakata masih disana, secara pelan mengusasi sesuatu yang baru dirasakannya. Menemukan kepala Oki terpenggal, seorang perempuan telanjang yang bersujud sebelum pergi dengan wajah baru dan ambisius, seorang wanita anggun berkimono yang ikut pergi setelahnya. Bar kosong dan Utakata masih terduduk di atas lantai.

Saat Hatoru memaksa diri turun kembali, sambil membawa lampu dan sebatang kayu besar, si perempuan kimono sudah pergi, begitu juga kuda putihnya. Tetapi Utakata ada, Utakata yang dihidupkan kembali. Mayatnya menghilang entah dimana, mayat Oki beserta kepalanya juga tidak ada.

Utakata mengangkat kepala dan memandangnya, lalu tersenyum ragu. "Hai Hatoru."

"Utakata," perempuan meletakan kayu dan menyalakan lampu tanpa membelakangi pria itu.

"Ini jutsu Edo-tensei, dia menggunakan jutsu itu untuk membawaku kembali. Sekarang aku tidak akan mati lagi. Aku abadi."

"Itu hebat." Hatoru hampir roboh, tapi bisa menguasai diri dan kembali membawa kayu itu.

"aku-aku ingat malam itu, orang-orang itu mengikatku dan sesuatu keluar. Lalu semua terasa menyakitkan dan gelap. Aku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa, seperti bulu melayang. Melayang tanpa arah. Dan-dan, ketika aku merasakan sinar menarikku, semua silau sampai aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan mata terbuka. Lalu... lalu saat aku membuka mata, aku melihatmu lari, aku melihat seorang perempuan berkimono dan semua kembali seperti aku tidak pernah mati."

"Utakata..." Hatoru ingin memeluk, tapi ada sesuatu yang menahan dia melakukannya. Dia hanya berdiri diam dengan tangan dingin memegang kayu seperti tidak ingin terlepas darinya.

"Tapi kenapa hatiku hampa? Hatoru kenapa aku merasa kosong, kenapa aku merasa _tidak hidup_?"

Utakata menjerit, dia berteriak mengeluarkan cacian untuk nama-nama yang tidak Hatoru kenali. Laki-laki itu menendangi meja dan kursi. Memukul apapun yang bisa dipukul lalu berlari keluar dengan masih berteriak-teriak seperti ketika Utakata menjadi gila dan sering keluar berhari-hari tanpa kabar.

Besoknya kota digegerkan soal kebangkitan Utakata. Orang-orang enggan datang ke kedai, dan yang berani adalah orang-orang yang tidak kenal takut ingin mencari informasi lebh dalam. Hatoru sudah kembali, meski tangannya masih bergetar. Untungnya orang-orang sedikit yang datang sejak itu, sehingga dia Cuma duduk terbengong, sekali-kali melihat bayangan wanita berkimono memesan sake mahal dan duduk di depan konter dengan menikmatinya dengan gerak anggun bak putri kastil.

Hari-hari berputar, bisnis narkoba kembali berjalan, kedai kembali berisi dan pacar daiko memutus hubungan mereka lalu mendirikan jemaat penyembah dewi kelinci yang banyak diikuti orang-orang tua dan wanita. Utakata kembali, anak-anak meledeknya dan orang-orang dewasa pernah sekali dua kali melancarkan aksi pembunuhan. Tapi seperti kata Utakata dia abadi,ketika kepalanya dipenggal oleh ayah dua bersaudara Oki dan Uke, kepalanya kembali utuh. Ketika diracun, dia masih tetap sehat. Utakata semakin hidup dengan narkoba, seorang pedagang besar menawarinya pekerjaan dan Utakata menerimannya. Uangnya dia berikan pada Hatoru tapi tidak pernah dipakai Hatoru dan dia simpan dalam kotak di bawah tempat tidurnya. ketika Utakata kembali setelah menghilang, dia selalu duduk di meja paling pojok, menulis sesuatu yang tidak pernah Hatoru tahu. Utakata bersikap seperti dulu, di kehidupan sebelumnya, ramah di depannya, bahkan sekarang mulai lagi mengajari Hatoru beberapa ninjutsu.

Hatoru menjalani hidup tanpa meminta apa-apa. sejak malam itu, keinginan untuk meraih sesuatu sudah lenyap, padam. Hatoru menjalani bisnis kedai dengan rasa mual jika ada pelanggan berperilaku menijijikan dan senang jika ada yang mau sopan meski yang kedua sangat jarang. Hatoru pergi menemui penyuplai ketika barangnya habis, lalu duduk di tengah malam sambil meneguk lima atau enam gelas bir sebelum tidur. Ketika ingin disentuh, Hatoru memuaskan dirinya sendiri, menekan kedua ujung puntingnya sambil membayangkan dia disentuh orang lain. Tidak ada yang menetap. Pertama mayat hidup Utakata, lalu dua saudara Oki dan Uke yang selalu diakhiri kepala Oki lepas sambil tertawa, ada Daiko yang memperkosanya dan si perempuan kimono yang meremas kedua payudaranya dengan kedua tangan dingin dengan gerakan-gerakan anggun.

Hatoru hidup di antara dua garis. Neraka dan surga, bahagia dan sedih. Dia sudah tidak bisa merasakan lagi apa-apa. emosinya sudah mati dan mungkin Edo-tensei tidak akan bisa menghidupkannya kembali.

**(III)**

Hatoru berhenti cerita, dan saat Menma tidak langsung berkomentar, mula-mula dia mengira cerita itu membuat laki-laki itu tertidur. Dia sendiri lelah hari itu dan godaan memejamkan sungguh sangat besar. Tapi pertanyaan Menma melenyapkan kantuknya.

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya, apa lagi yang kau minta? Ini sudah larut aku mau tidur."

Menma hanya bergumam, masih bersandar. Kadang dia melihat Utakata, kadang Hatoru, kadang tidak melihat keduannya. "Pesan kamar lain kau tidur disana."

"Aku kembali ke kedai ku."

"Tetap disini, urusan kita belum selesai." Menma berjalan menuju pintu lalu membukanya, menunggu Hatoru bangkit dari kursinya. Utakata tetap tidur ketika keduanya keluar.

"Lebih baik kau segera pergi dari kota terkutuk ini. Tidak ada yang baik disini."

"Itu ide bagus, lagipula Madara juga tidak ada disini. Kau sendiri? Kulihat sudah tidak ada lagi alasan kau tinggal di sini, warungmu sama sekali tidak berarti, di luar sana banyak yang mungkin mau mempekerjakannmu,"

"Tempat ini sudah menyedot semangatku, aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa melihat dunia luar lagi. Dan harus ada yang mengawasi mayat hidup itu, siapa tahu dia akan melakukan hal aneh-aneh. Harusnya aku tidak mengharapkan apa-apa."

"Harusnya itu yang kamu lakukan. Mati tetaplah mati, tidak ada setelah itu. orang yang bermain-main dengan kematian adalah iblis dan Cuma iblis yang melakukan hal itu."

"Kenapa dia melakukannya?"

"Karena dia mempermainkanmu, perasaan manusia itu senjata makan tuan. Itulah yang dia lakukan."

"Aku ingin membunuhnya. Benar-benar membuat dia mati selamanya dan tidak ada lagi mayat hidup."

"Maka lakukanlah, aku bisa membantumu."

Hatoru memandang Menma, tapi perempuan itu tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Menma tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia juga tahu melawan perasaan adalah hal sulit. Bahkan dirinya mengauki ada serpihan kecil dalam dirinya yang bisa mencelakai diri sendiri.

Memesan kamar tidak sulit, perempuan dibawah tidak bertanya macam-macam setelah Menma memberikan uang sewa. Mengambil kunci lau naik kembali. Hatoru masih ada disana, tidak kabur, berdiri bersandar lalu menoleh saat Menma kembali muncul. Kamar barunya tepat disebelah kamar yang sebelumnya dipesan. Keadaanya juga sama, kecil dan sangat minimalis. Hatoru melihat seisi ruangan lalu duduk di atas kasur. menma mengawasinya sebentar lalu keluar.

Menma hendak pergi ketika Hatoru memangil.

"Malam ini temani aku, aku.. aku ingin seseorang memelukku."

"Aku bukan teman tidur yang menyenangkan."

"Aku tidak peduli."

Maka menma menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Dia melepaskan jubahnya dan berjalan mendekat ke kasur. hatoru bangkit dan memeluknya, cukup lama sebelum jarinya pelan-pelan melecuti bajunya hingga tidak tersisa satupun. Menma menugggu dan membiarkan Hatoru melecuti bajunnya sendiri. Mereka kembali berpelukan.

Menurut Menma Hatoru perempuan berpengalaman dan tahu membuat penis laki-laki terangsang, dia melakukannya seperti membuat kue, mengikuti langkah demi langkah tidak terburu-buru. Pemanasan berlansung lambat namun memuaskan. Menma mengambil alih mendorong wanita itu dibawahnya dan semua berlangsung setengah jam dalam keringat dan eraksi sebanyak dua kali.

Hatoru menjerit, mencakar punggung Menma. Meminta untuk dikasari dan Menma menurut. Dia berteriak, tidak menyebutkan namanya, hanya Utakata, Utakata, Utakata, ketika tiap dorongan mengena titik paling sensitif baginya.

Menma tidak mengatakan apa-apa ketika wanita itu berulah, lagipula dia tidak punya perasaan apapun dengan wanita itu.


	3. Chapter 3

Esok paginya Hatoru memasak miso tahu untuk Menma yang dimakan tanpa komentar. Dia juga membawa makanan yang sama ke kamar dimana tubuh Utakata tertidur, meletakannya di atas meja sampingnya. Setelah mereka bangun dari malam yang panjang sempat ada perseteruan, Hatoru ingin membawa Utakata kembali ke rumahnya namun Menma menolak, si wanita tahu lawannya tipe keras kepala jadi dia mengalah dalam diam. Menma menikmati sarapan tanpa memikirkan perempuan itu, hampir tidak memandangnya. Lelaki itu tahu dia telah diusir secara sopan, dia sendiri juga tahu membuang waktu di kota ini sama dengan membiarkan Madara (entah pria atau wanita) semakin jauh—mungkin dia sudah sampai seberang gurun, melewati penjaga Suna sebagai musafir dan memulai menyebar kesesatan disana. Tapi disini ada pertaruhan yang harus diambil.

"Kau punya peta?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat kepala.

"Peta kota ini?" Hatoru tertawa. "Cuma ada lima jalan disini, buat apa peta."

"Maksudku peta jalur 'emas' yang selalu dilalui para pedagang air dan angin."

Ada ekspresi senang tersembunyi dari wajah wanita itu, tapi mata Menma jeli melihat. "Para pedagang obat menyimpan peta di dalam otak mereka, dan kurasa peta dalam bentuk fisik terakhir terlihat dua puluh tahun lalu."

"Ada orang disini yang punya peta?"

"Mana kutahu? Mungkin mereka punya, mereka juga berdagang dengan suna, tapi mereka bukan orang ramah yang akan memberimu peta begitu saja, kau mungkin mati duluan," dia membawa piring kotornya, mengankat ceret dari koper dan menyeduh daun teh—Hotel ini menyediakan dapur gratis, kecuali bahan makanannya yang harus beli sendiri. "Orang-orang disini hanya peduli pada diri mereka sendiri mereka—"

Menma bangkit.

"Kemana kau?"

"Mencari peta," Menma menghampiri Hatoru lantas meremas bahunya dan menatap tajam matanya, sedikit meminta bantuan Kurama 'tatapan rubah' "dan aku tidak ingin ada yang memindah apapun dari kamar itu, _atau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi dan kau kehilangan dia selama-lamannya._"

Hatoru balas melawan, namun kalah pengalaman mengintimidasi _bijuu_ berusia ratusan tahun. "lakukan sesukamu bajingan."

"Terima kasih mau mengerti."

Hatoru tersenyum, _senyum palsu_. "tentu."

Setelah dia pergi, Hatoru menghadap wastelfel, merasakan air mata, hangat mengalir. Kenapa dia selalu tak bisa meneguhkan tekadnya, kenapa ketika urusan menyakut Utakata selalu membuat dia kembali lemah seperti _dulu_. Hatoru mengangkat kepala, kembali menangis.

Bahkan setelah sekian banyak, tidak ada yang benar-benar berubah.

**(I)**

Tidak ada peta, bahkan perpustakaan kota yang tadinya jadi harapan hanya menyimpan catatan kejadian apa saja yang terjadi di Azami, itupun terakhir diperbarui sepuluh tahun lalu. Keadaan kota sama sekali tidak berbeda, tetap menjemuhkan dan penuh obat dimana-mana. Area pantai diisi nelayan pencari ikan yang hasilnya diolah sendiri, kota ini sepenuhnya mengandalkan narkoba sebagai barang tukar, kebutuhan seperti makan sepenuhnya bergantung dari kota lain. Seorang _Damyo_ memiliki kekuasaan menjadi pelindung kota ini, inilah kenapa meski Azami tidak pernah dianggap, pihak Kiri tidak banyak bertindak atau ikut campur masalah kota.

Menma duduk di kedai siang itu, sebuah kedai kecil di dekat gerbang barat. Kedai ini setidaknya menyajikan teh bukan dari ganja. Meski rasanya asal-asalan, Menma sadar untuk tidak berharap apapun dari kota ini. Setengah jam istirahat, Menma kembali berjalan.

Orang-orang masih melihatnya dengan tatapan rasa ingin tahu. Menma melewati alun-alun dan sekali lagi bertemu dengan tiga anak kemarin. Mereka masih utuh, tapi sekarang tidak lagi bermain ninja-ninjaan hanya duduk di salah satu bangku menghisap rokok selagaknya pria dewasa. Si gendut yang mendapatkan kunai melirik ketika Menma berjalan, mereka sempat saling bertukar pandang, si gendut mengangkat tangannya menunjukan kunai itu, Menma Cuma melihat sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan.

Tanpa sadar, dia kembali ke penginapan. Tadi sewaktu melewati kedai, Menma melihat kalau kondisinya sudah kembali normal, sama seperti kemarin dia datang pertama kali. Diisi orang-orang tanpa harapan hidup. Hatoru juga sudah kembali menjadi gadis konter, duduk melayani tanpa senyum dan bekerja demi menghidupi kebutuhan hidup.

Ketika dia masuk ke dalam, si perempuan resepsionis masih tetap duduk membaca buku _icha-icha_ di balik maja, wajahnya sama sekali tidak menoleh ketika Menma masuk. Wanita itu duduk dalam posisi sama saat pertama dia datang kemari, Menma berpikir, apakah perempuan itu juga memakai pakaian yang sama seperti kemarin? Sayang Menma tidak ingat. Ketika dia hendak naik, Menma ingat jika ada tubuh Utakata di kamarnya, dia juga tidak ingin masuk ke kamar tempat dimana mereka kemarin bercinta, jadi Utakata duduk di sofa kecil yang sudah tidak lagi empuk. Dia berpikir beristirahat saja, entah kenapa kota ini seperti menyedot energinya.

"Panas, ya, " kata perempuan resepsionis itu.

"Panas," jawab Menma.

Setelah bertukar sapa begitu, dia memandangi Menma dengan melirik setelah menurunkan bukunya sedikit, kemudian dia kembali membaca buku. Menma memejamkan matanya, _tidak buruk juga, meski reot hotel ini cukup sejuk_, pikirnya. Menangkap suara, dia membuka mata dan melihat perempuan itu tidak lagi membaca, dia mengeluarkan kotak rokok dari laci meja, mengambil sebatang, menyusupkannya ke bibir, Menma memperhatikan jika bibir perempuan itu kecil. Dia menggeret korek api dengan lihai untuk menyalakan rokok, lalu membuang sisa korek yang sudah dipadamkan tepat ke tong sampah dengan melemparnya.

Dia menghisap rokoknya, sambil kadang melirik Menma. "Sampai kapan kamu tinggal disini?"

"Tergantung seberapa cepat aku mengurus masalah disini," jawab Menma. "Apa kamu punya peta gurun pasir di sebelah barat?"

"Peta gurun pasir?"

"Yang sering digunakan para pengelana saat melintasi gurun-gurun."

"Wah kalau itu sih pasti tidak ada yang punya, siapa juga yang mau repot-repot memetakan jalur itu? bisa-bisa orang-orang sok ikut campur sepertimu bisa membuat kami celaka kan?"

Perempuan itu lantas tersenyum lebar. Saat air mukannya berubah, dia seperti anak kecil yang memenangkan hadiah permen lalu menyombongkan dirinya di depan semua orang. Padahal kemarin perempuan itu sangat kelihatan tidak suka kehadiran Menma, sekarang dia menjadi sosok lain yang menurut Menma aneh.

"Biasanya kota ini punya sambutan khusus kalau ada penyusup, beberapa saat lalu ada lima atau enam ninja dari Kiri datang mencari laki-laki yang kau tidurkan di kamarmu. Lucu kupikir mereka kesini untuk menangkap para bos narkoba, eh tahunya malah cari cowok banci itu dan tahu-tahunya lenyap begitu saja dalam waktu semalaman."

"Apa yang kau tahu soal ninja Kiri itu?" tanya Menma.

Perempuan itu melihat rokoknya sekaan itu menarik di matanya. dia termenung selama sepuluh atau lima belas detik. Lalu menaruh rokoknya ke asbak dan memainkan asap yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu soal itu?"

"Kau akan kubayar."

Dia tertawa. "Kau ini dasar orang kaya brengsek ya. Kau pikir semua bisa dibeli dengan uang?"

"Tapi itu yang kamu lakukan sekarang? Kamu memenci tempat ini masih tetap mau tinggal disini."

Tawanya berhenti, digantikan pandangan menyipit. "Kau laki-laki yang menyebalkan,"

"Jadi apa yang kamu tahu soal ninja Kiri yang bertemu Utakata itu."

"Oh namanya Utakata? Ya... mereka memakai pakaian lokal dan mengaku sebagai rekan dari pria Utakata itu. Mereka sempat menginap di sini semalam sebelum chek out, kurasa akhirnya mereka menemukan Utakata yang kebetulan baru dari turun gunung. Aku sempat melihat mereka bersama Utakata mengobrol di kedah teh dekat jalan menuju danua, kamu tahu kedai itu?"

Menma mengangguk.

"Ya Cuma itu saja yang aku tahu, lalu mereka semua lenyap begitu juga Utakata, kupikir mereka sejenis anbu dan Utakata itu buronan, dan dugaanku benar setelah mayat laki-laki itu ditemukan dua hari berikutnya. Tapi disitulah yang aneh terjadi."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau mau minum limun segar? Panas-panas begini enaknya minum yang dingin."

Menma tidak menghirukan, "Kenapa menurutmu itu aneh."

Perempuan itu menoleh, "Dasar tidak sabaran. Kota ini sudah banyak dilalui orang-orang buangan dan para pemburuh, kejadian kemarin bukan pertama kali, sudah banyak. Bahkan ketika aku kecil, aku lihat sendiri seseorang menggorok leher orang lain tengah malam. Ninja Kiri biasanya selalu membawa mayat targetnya kabur tanpa meninggalkan jejak."

Itu benar, Menma yang sudah dua tahun hidup di negeri air tahu cara Anbu Kiri dalam beroperasi. Dibanding Konoha, mungkin anbu Kiri kalah jauh dalam kecakapan teknik, belum lagi ada Itachi, Kakashi dan banyak personil Anbu cakap dalam tim. Sedangkan Kiri tak hanya personil yang dianggap cakap seperti dua shinobi konoha itu juga sedikit. Tapi kekurangan itu berhasil ditutupi dengan cara Kiri menyusup dan menutupi jejak, bahkan rekor Anbu mereka nyaris berhasil mencuri byakugan jika bukan tim Shisui mengagalkan misi mereka.

"Utakata ditemukan di alun-alun kota," jawab Menma.

"Tepat,"

"Siapa yang pertama menemukan?"

"Namanya Tanjiro, dia tukang bersih-bersih kota ini. Sebaiknya kau jauhi orang itu, dia aneh. Bahkan warga sini percaya Tanjiro kanibal yang suka makan daging mayat."

"Kalau dia kanibal, kenapa tidak memakan saja mayat Utakata?"

Wanita itu mengangkat bahu, "Siapa yang tahu."

_Mungkin ada sesuatu yang bisa kucari tahu dari si Tanjiro ini_, tapi Menma sangsi informsinya bakalan sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkan. Menma hanya ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dengan orang-orang kiri yang menyusup itu, jika mereka lenyap begitu saja tanpa jejak, bisa dikatakan juga mereka sukses mencuri Rokubi, tapi kenapa mayat Utakata ditinggalkan begitu saja? ini bukan cara kiri seperti biasa, lalu Madara yang datang kesini, pastinya juga tahu soal Rokubi, dia bukan ninja legenda jika hal seperti itu dilewatkan.

"Apa benar terjadi ledakan saat Utakata itu hilang bersama para ninja Kiri itu?" tanya Menma.

"ya... memang ada suara semacam itu malam-malam, tapi itu mungkin bisa jadi suara dari kelompok Torauke, mereka penjual narkoba yang suka bermain bom-bom kalau sedang kesal. Kau bisa menemukan mereka di pasar ikan. Eh kamu ninja kan? Katakan sudah berapa banyak kamu membunuh orang?"

Tiba-tiba ditanya seperti itu Menma sedikit bingung, dia pikir sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa dikorek dari perempuan ini, tapi Menma tidak beranjak dari kursinya.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"apa yang kamu pikirkan saat melenyapkan nyawa orang lain? Apa itu sekedar sikap melindugi diri sendiri? Atau memang itu caramu menjadi shinobi? Pernah sekali kamu merasa kalau membunuh itu salah?"

"Cuma ada satu cara, diburu atau memburu."

Perempuan itu megamati Menma. "Jawaban yang menarik. Eh kamu mau kubuatkan minuman dingin? Cuacanya enak kalau ditemani segelas limun, aku jago loh buat limun."

Sejujurnya Menma merasa curiga dengan sikap keterbukaan tiba-tiba perempuan itu, belum lagi cara menatapnya yang tidak biasa, itu cara seseorang menilai kemampuan musuh yang akan dihadapinya. Menma sempat memeriksa cakra perempuan itu, berbeda dengan Hatoru perempuan ini jelas tidak pernah berlatih dasar-dasar seorang ninja, tapi gerakannya serba terhitung dan tidak meninggalkan celah, lalu ada hal lain seperti dia yang mudah tidak menarik perhatian dan tipe yang mudah dilupakan juga.

"Apa yang kamu tahu soal Utakata?" tanya Menma.

"Ya, dia laki-laki banci, suka menulis kaligrafi, kelihatan idealis dengan sok menolak narkoba dan sok baik menolong orang lain, tapi lihatlah di akhir hidupnya, dia yang paling getol menghisap ganja dan suka ngeluyur malam-malam meninggalkan Hatoru begitu saja, ngomong-ngomong kamu hebat juga dapat cewek itu, sedikit laki-laki yang bisa tidur dengannya."

"Pernah kamu melihat dia mengamuk?"

"Mengamuk?"

"Ya."

"Tidak."

"Dimana rumah Tanjiro ini?"

"Ada di bagian utara, kamu ikuti saja jalan ke arah danau, rumahnya kecil dan ada pohon dengan ayunan disampingnya. Kalau jam segini kamu bisa menemukan orang itu."

Ada suara keributan diluar, rupanya terjadi perkelahian lagi di jalanana kota. Menma mengambil jubahnya lalu memakainya. "Pastikan saja tidak ada yang masuk kamar itu, termasuk Hatoru ini."

Perempuan itu tidak menjawab dan kembali menyalakan rokok.

Menma pergi mencari si kanibal Tanjiro.

**(II)**

Tanjiro adalah bondot tua ompong menyebalkan, ditinggal mati istri dan dibebani banyak anak perempuan. Dua gadis remaja yang tadi asyik bermain ayunan langsung lari bersembunyi ketika Menma berjalan mendekat, dan kini mengintip Menma dari balik pohon. Tidak susah menemukan rumahnya, seperti kata si wanita resepsionis, rumahnya kecil dan disampingnya ada pohon dengan satu ayunan. Seorang bayi berliur dibiarkan begitu saja berceloteh di lantai, bajunya penuh lumpur, rambutnya keriting dan dekil, _mungkin ada kutu disana_. Seorang perempuan dewasa, coklat, dekil dan memakai pakaian sengaja mengekspos bagian wanitanya mengamati Menma sambil menduga-duga. Dia sedang memompa air dari sumur tua tak jauh dari rumah. Wanita itu jelas sedang menggoda Menma, dia sekali-kali sengaja membuka bagian atasnya dengan sikap kepanasan karena lelah bekerja. Tanjiro sendiri, duduk di kursi goyang sambil menghisap rokok, aromanya kelihatan itu ganja.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Tanjiro kasar dan tidak malu meludah ke halaman rumah. Tanjiro melihat anak perempuan tertuanya tidak selesai-selesai memopa air lalu menyalak keras. "Masuk ke dalam perempuan tidak berguna, bawa bayi bau ini juga."

Perempuan lantas buru-buru membawa ember-ember masuk. Dia kembali muncul dari dalam rumah menggendong bayi di lantai, dia masih sempat mengedipkan mata nakal ke arah Menma. Dua anak perempuan lain masih bersembunyi di balik bayangan pohon.

"Apa kau punya peta gurun 'jalur emas'?"

"Sudah kubuang karena terlalu banyak sampah di rumah ini."

"Apa kamu yang menemukan mayat Utakata di taman?"

"Ya, dia membuatku repot kerena tidak bisa bersih-bersih. Orang-orang menonton mayat itu seolah-olah tidak pernah lihat orang mati saja. lalu si pelacur kedai itu seperti boneka rusak diam saja tidak melakukan apa-apa saat mayat pacarnya ditemukan. Apa tidak ada satupun perempuan berguna di dunia ini?"

"Mungkin ada kalau kamu meninggalkan kota ini."

Tanjiro bangkit lalu menyeringai. Menma merasakan ancaman permusuhan dari pria tua itu. meskipun tidak takut pada hal itu, dia mencatatnya sebagaimana anbu menandai tergetnya. Dibadingkan Hatoru, cakra Tanjiro terlatih, entah siapa pria tua ini, menurut Menma setidaknya dia bisa dikategorkian veteran selevel Chunin kelas atas.

"Kamu cukup terkenal akhir-akhir ini eh? Orang-orang sepertinya ingin menjadikanmu ninja bayaran mereka."

Menma mengangguk, lalu menunjuk ke utara. "Apa yang kamu tahu di utara selain danau?"

Tanjiro menyeringai lagi, menampakkan gusi dan beberapa gigi kuning tidak lengkap. "Danau dan tentu saja bebrapa kebun ganja, memang apa lagi."

"Apa yang dilakukan Utakata disana?"

"Mungkin menghisap ganja, karena itu tiba-tiba orang alim itu jadi penghisap ganja." Tanjiro berusaha tampak serius, seolah menjawab pertanyaan serius. "Mungkin ada juga hal lain yang dilakukannya, seperti kelompok Torauke yang suka main petasan? Ya banyak yang ingin tahu soal itu, kau bukan pertama, ada enam orang dan seorang perempuan cantik aneh juga bertanya soal danau itu."

"Apa yang kau ceritakan pada mereka?"

Tanjiro terkekeh, matanya tersenyum licik seolah dia bandar yang sedang mempermainkan pembeli yang sudah overdosis. "Wah banyak, tentu saja seperti seberapa luas kebun ganja..."

Dia terus mengoceh dan meleter. Menma diam saja melihat tingkah laki-laki tua menyebalkan itu, bicara tidak karuhan dan berbelit-belit, wajahnya masih tetap congkak dan kelihatan senang berhasil membuat Menma marah.

Menma akhirnya tak sabar dan menyelah laki-laki itu ditengah ocehan. "Apa yang terjadi dengan keenam orang itu dan perempuan itu?"

"Wah banyak dong, si perempuan itu memberiku daging segar yang sudah lama tidak pernah kucicipi, masih ada di gudang, tapi aku tidak akan mau menjamu mu. Enam orang lainnya tidak kutahu, karena tidak melihat lagi setelah mereka pergi ke arah danau."

"Apa lagi yang kamu tahu?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Tanjiro senang. Dia terkekeh, menyumpah dalam hati dan juga takut dengan sosok Menma.

**(III)**

Menma kembali hotel, tidak disangka perjalanan ke danau lebih jauh daripada dia kira, tapi lelah itu sepadan dengan apa yang dia temukan. Saat dia masuk hotel Hatoru duduk di lantai dasar tempat dia tadi duduk mengobrol dengan gadis resepsionis. Si gadis sudah tidak ada di balik mejanya, buku icha-icahnya ditaruh begitu saja di atas meja.

"Kenapa kau disini?"

"Kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku masuk, kau tahu aku tidak akan membawa mayat Utakata!"

Menma menanggapinya enteng. "Siapa tahu?"

Lalu mereka berdua naik ke lantai dua dan membuka kamar tempat Utakata disembunyikan. Tidak ada yang berubah, mayat itu masih terbujur kaku ditemani mangkuk miso dingin di atas meja. Menma juga tidak menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan, semua tetap sama seperti terakhir dia tinggalkan tadi pagi.

Hatoru membuka bungkusan yang dibawanya, dan sepiring nasi dengan irisan daging di atasnya, ditaruh di tempat yang tadinya ada semangkuk miso.

"Besok kalau kau mau, aku ingin melihat sebrapa jauh kemampuan ninjamu,"

Hatoru yang khusyuk berdoa menoleh ke Menma di belakangnya. "Apa maumu?"

"Cuma ingin tahu apa saja yang mungkin bisa kubantu, itu kalau kau mau. Temui aku di padang rumput pintu masuk kota."

Menma meninggalkan Hatoru kembali ke lantai bawah. Tadi pagi sewaktu di dapur dia tidak memperhatikan, rupanya ada rak penyimpanan limun dekat pintu keluar belakang dan beberapa anggur tua juga ada bersama di dalam rak. Mengambil beberap es batu, Menma menikmati limun lemon, membuat kepalanya sedikit rileks. Si perempuan masih belum kembali, _mungkin dia sudah pulang_. Malam itu Menma pikir tidur di sofa bukan hal buruk, Hatoru juga tidak kelihatan beranjak dari posisinya, tetap bersama Utakata di dalam kamar.

Meski dia tertidur, rubah di dalam tubuhnya siaga 24 jam. Jadi dia tidak khawatir kalau perempuan satu itu mencari gara-gara.


End file.
